The Acromanic Trinity: Dragon Weird Z
by kushthestampede
Summary: Three friends begin a long journey to discover who they are, to find out why they exist, and to save the world. Or maybe it's because they're bored. You never know with these guys.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

Chapter 1: The Beginnings

The rain tapped lightly on the roof as the young man stirred. He sat up in bed, stretched, and yawned. He looked at the clock; it was 6:45. "Well, time to get up," he thought. He walked into his closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing: blue jeans, a light green shirt, a pair of socks, and some boxers. He threw them into the bathroom and went to go get a towel.

As the water of the shower ran over him, he started thinking about the day ahead. "Today's the last day of school!" he thought with a smile on his face. He started washing his hair, naturally black, but it had been bleached to an orange-ish blonde months ago, so the black was apparent. Some soap ran into his hazel eyes. "Owie!" he said as he quickly washed them out. He was 18, of medium height. He was thin, and not very muscular, though he had been working out recently.

Soon, he was dried off and dressed. Steam billowed out of the bathroom as he opened the door and walked out. He walked down the hall, passing several rooms, and finally to his destination: the kitchen. He pulled a bowl, milk, and a box of Wheatie O's to the table. "Good morning, Jeremy," he heard behind him. Jeremy turned to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi mom," he said as he turned back to his meal.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yep," he muttered while he was chewing.

"Well, I'll go and get Jon up," she said.

"Wait a minute," Jeremy thought. "We have to take our math finals today! Oh well…"

About twenty minutes later, Jeremy was driving his brother to school down the country roads. Fields passed lazily by them in the morning light, and the countryside rolled past them. He then turned off onto a side road. "Aren't we supposed to keep going straight?" asked Jonathan.

"Normally, but I told Eleanor that I would pick her up today."

"Oh," Jonathan said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Jeremy asked as he pulled into Eleanor's driveway. Soon afterwards, a girl wearing a cutoff shirt and shorts came out. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She ran to the car and jumped into the backseat.

"Thanks," Eleanor said as she buckled up. "Now let's hurry up before we're late!"

Jeremy looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You think they'll actually let you wear that outfit?"

She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "C'mon, lighten up! It's the last day of school, remember, and I didn't want to wear my usual, you know, go out with a bang! But I've got something to change into just in case!"

As they were heading towards school, Jeremy asked, with a smirk on his face, "So, Eleanor, did you study for the math final?"

He could see her eyes widen in the mirror. "I knew I forgot something!" She ripped open her book bag and found the study guide. "I'll never get this down in time!" she cried out.

"Don't worry," said Jon. "Just memorize the formulas and pray."

"A lot," Jeremy added.

Eleanor threw a deadly glare their way. "No duh!"

A few minutes later, they had pulled into the already full parking lot of Wicksburg High School. Just then, the bell rang.

"Hurry it up," Jeremy said as he waited to lock the doors. As soon as Jon shut the trunk, Jeremy dashed off to Mr. Sander's homeroom. He was in the door right before the bell rang.

"Well, Mr. Kush, it looks like you just barely got perfect attendance," said the stout teacher. "Now please take your seat."

Jeremy walked to his seat and leaned back, still breathing hard from his dash to class. It was going to be a long day.

About 30 miles away, another young man was awakening. He sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. "Something's wrong," he thought. He couldn't quite remember his dreams. He sat for a little while, casting suspicious glances around his room, but after a few minutes, there was a knock on his door.

"What?" he yelled, still tense from his dream.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked the familiar voice of his mother. Chris immediately calmed down.

"Yes, mom; it was just a nightmare."

"Well, hurry up or you'll be late for work."

Chris went through his morning routine, which was similar to Jeremy's: shower and breakfast. As he was munching on his Fruity Nuts, the feeling struck him again and he tensed up. "What is going on!" he thought.

"Chris, is something the matter?" his mother asked.

"What? Oh, nothing's the matter." He stood up and brushed the crumbs off of his Novels-A-Trillion uniform. "Well, I gotta go; see ya, mom." He went outside and looked at his Yugo. "Something is very wrong," he thought.

Seven miles away in a warehouse, a young woman with short red hair knelt before a woman with long black hair. "Your Highness, everything is set up; the map has been planted, along with the lamp and desire."

"Very good, Rouge," laughed her superior.

"I expect to receive my payment soon," said Rouge.

"Don't worry; you will receive it in full." With inhuman speed, the woman appeared inches from Rogue's face. Before she could react, the woman had Rouge by the throat and hoisted her into the air. She thrust her other hand into Rouge's belly. She then loosened her grip just enough to let Rouge scream as her insides grew hotter and hotter. The warehouse was filled with her blood-curdling scream, then an ominous silence. Where Rouge had once been, there was now only a pile of dust.

Jeremy stumbled into first block, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He took his seat a few rows away from Eleanor who was furiously going over her study guide. Jeremy smiled as the bell rang and Ben ran in late, again; fortunately for him, it was the last day and Mrs. Brannon really didn't care. As she began giving out the tests, Eleanor sighed and thrust the study guide under her desk.

Jeremy glanced at the test on his own desk and had to silence his own laughter. "This is too easy," he thought as he scribbled down answer after answer. Thirty minutes later, he placed his pencil down and leaned back. "Done," he thought as he noticed several other students glaring at him.

Jeremy simply shrugged and put his head on his desk, where he drifted off to sleep.

In his slumber, he heard a soft, pleasant laughter. He sat up and noticed he was no longer in Mrs. Brannon's class. He stared up and saw a blue sky. Temporally blinded by the unusually bright sun, he covered his eyes with small hands. He looked at them for a moment, then noticed that his entire body was smaller. He looked around himself; he could see green grass and small children playing. He noticed that he was also much smaller. He stood up and looked at the children, then at the scenery. "There's something odd with the horizon…" he thought, "almost as if it was painted…." He closed his eyes again, and fell backwards into the soft grass, breathing the deep aroma of the earth, but it was strangely different. He heard a soft noise behind him; he turned around and saw a young girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hiya!" she said to him. She held out her hand and grabbed his, taking him to the top of a hill. Looking out from the top of the hill, Jeremy could see vast fields of green, a brighter green than any he had ever seen before. Jeremy turned back to look at the girl, who looked back at him and smiled. "We'll be together, no matter what, right?" Jeremy smiled and nodded. The girl smiled wider, and meteors began falling behind her. They both turned around to look at them, but the sky quickly turned red as the meteors slammed into the nearby ground.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Jeremy felt surrounded by water.

Jeremy awoke with a start as the bell rang. Jeremy wiped some spittle off the corner of his mouth as he got up and packed his things. "That sure was weird," he thought as he put his notebook in his book-bag. He looked at his desk for his test, but it wasn't there. Eleanor looked at him.

"I turned it in for you, since you were asleep," she said as she picked up her bag.

"Thanks," he said, shouldering his bag and walking to the door.

"Hey, you wanna check our grades during Break?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said. They walked out of the classroom together and turned down the hall.

"So how do you think you did?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, considering I forgot about it, I think I did fairly well. You?"

"I think I did okay," Jeremy said, grinning. They came upon a short line of people waiting in front of a screen on the wall. Jeremy saw Ben walking away.

"Hey, Ben! How did you do?"

Ben looked at Jeremy menacingly. "Let's just say I passed."

Soon Eleanor was at the front of the line, looking at the keypad beside the screen. The screen read "PLEASE ENTER YOUR STUDENT I.D. NUMBER." Eleanor typed in a series of numbers. "WHAT DO YOU WISH TO VIEW?" Eleanor moved the cursor over MATH AVERAGE and pressed the ENTER key. "87.6"

"Yes!" Eleanor yelled out and started to do the happy dance. People looked at her a little strangely; Jeremy put a hand behind his head, looked away, and tried not to laugh.

Eleanor looked around herself and blushed. "Your turn," she whispered to Jeremy. He went through the same process as she. "MATH AVERAGE: 98.9." Jeremy broke into a huge grin and produced the famous V-for-Victory sign with his fingers. Eleanor was contemplating all of the ancient methods of torture and which would be suitable to apply to Jeremy.

"Well, see you later," she said to him, turning towards Hailey and her other friends who stood nearby in a huddle, giggling and looking at Jeremy, then at Eleanor.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Girls," he thought to himself and smiled. He turned towards a frustrated growl and saw Daniel, one of his friends, looking at a barely passing science grade.

A guy with an extremely weird and retro hairdo slapped Daniel in the back and laughed. "Don't worry, Daniel," Matt said, as he punched in his I.D. for science class. "I'm sure that I got a good grade for you."

It was Daniel's turn to laugh when Matt's grade popped up. "Well, it seems that you didn't do much better!"

Jeremy walked over to the two. "Hey guys! How's it going?" His question didn't need an answer, though, since Matt was red in the face and Daniel was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

Jeremy shook his head and walked away. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head to see something moving in the shadows, but when he focused on it, it was gone. He turned and continued down the hall, but he felt the presence again. He heard a female cackling behind him, but turned and saw nothing. Jeremy whirled around and sent out a punch. The figure bounced backwards and lunged forward, pulling out a knife-like object and swinging for the torso.

The dust settled, and there stood Jeremy and the figure. The figure had a pencil a few inches away from Jeremy's chest, but Jeremy had his fist against the figure's forehead. "Not bad, Jeremy," said the figure as he stood up. "You've gotten better."

"So have you, Robert. But I can't believe you'd use Rae as a distraction." Rae emerged from the doors, laughing her laugh again. "Where's the blood?"

"Haven't quite cut each other yet, Rae. So how'd you do on your tests?" Jeremy asked.

"100, of course. I couldn't possibly score less, after studying for five hours. And you?"

"98.5. Robert?" They both turned to look at Robert.

"Let's say I'm graduating, and leave it at that." He pulled out a pencil menacingly.

"Find fallen book, put it back. Find fallen book, put it back," Chris thought as he wandered around aimlessly, trying to complete his easiest and most boring task assigned to him at his job. Some of his black hair fell over his hazel eyes and he pushed it back as he knelt to pick up a fallen novel. He looked at the cover: _The Fall of Suraptros_. Chris' eyes widened as he saw his face on the back of the book.

Suddenly, everything went dark, leaving nothing but his own fear and a menacing, feminine laughter. In combination with his fear of the book he held in his hand, he was chilled to the bone. He slowly opened the book and saw an illustration that horrified him. A dark shadow of a man, gray eyes, long dark hair, and an inhuman expression on his face, standing erect with a sword drawn by his side. What horrified Chris was the man's face itself; it was him!

Chris dropped the book and backed away. "This is unreal!" he thought as the book faded away. He could hear nothing but his heart pounding in his ears and the menacing laughter which started growing louder and louder. Chris whirled around to see the woman from the warehouse standing behind him.

"Soon will be his awakening, Vorados. This time you won't win," she hissed at him then turned and faded away into the darkness.

"It's the end of school," Jeremy thought as he leaned back in his seat. It was near the end of second block, and he, Jonathan, Eleanor, and practically everyone else in the school would check out after this class was over. A smile formed over his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Daniel, who was sitting in a desk not too far away. "Are you thinking about what you and Eleanor are going to do over summer?" Daniel smiled wryly. Suddenly, a fist slammed into his back. Jeremy turned to see Matt, one of Jeremy's Christian friends and the son of a preacher.

"Daniel, you pervert! You know Jeremy wouldn't do something like that!" Matt then turned to Jeremy, who was still smiling. "Would you?"

Jeremy got into a thinking pose. "Well, I don't know…." He smiled as Matt looked at him with a shocked expression. "I'm just kidding Matt! You know I just like guys!" At this, Daniel and Matt both turned an extreme color of red. Jeremy laughed very hard at this. He went up behind Daniel and started whispering naughty things in his ear, avoiding the punches being thrown at him. He then did the same to Matt.

"Dammit Jeremy! Don't do that!" Daniel yelled out.

"Matt, why are you so red?" Jeremy asked.

"My poor virgin ears!" Matt cried out as he covered his head.

Jeremy found it hard to stop laughing. "I'm just kidding you two! You know I don't screw friends. And Eleanor is just that; a friend."

"Oh, don't give us that bullshit," said Daniel. "Both of you showed up late for homeroom, you spent half the break together, and you're about to take her home, too. Face it Jeremy; everyone sees how you two act around each other, and, by now, even if you aren't a couple, you might as well be 'cause almost everyone thinks you are!"

"He's got a point," said Matt. "I've heard rumors about this for the last couple of weeks."

"Everyone, please take your seats," said Mr. Sanders. After everyone had settled down, he said, "Okay, the first thing to do is to turn in your books. Please make sure that there are no loose papers in them."

Jeremy, still thinking about what Daniel and Matt had said, held the covers of his history book and flipped it over. A folded piece of paper fell out; he passed the book forward and looked at the paper. "To whoever finds this," it read.

"That's weird," he thought. "I've never seen this before." He opened it up and saw a map. "Wait a minute! This is of… my yard?"

Jeremy stared at the map. "Yes," he thought, "it is my yard, no doubt about it. But what would someone want with a map of my yard?" He traced the dotted line from his porch to an X located underneath his old tree house. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Might be worth looking into."

A few rows away, Eleanor was thinking of what she had been hearing, not only from Jeremy's friends, but also from her own, too.

"You two make a cute couple!"

"We are not a couple!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"You sure act like one!"

"Will you knock it off!"

Eleanor shook her head and sighed. "This is really getting out of hand," she thought, casting a glance at a puzzled looking Jeremy. "What's with him? Oh, well; it doesn't really matter. Around here, it's hard to just be friends, but somehow, Jeremy and I have managed it. I mean, I don't really know him well, but he is kind to me, which is more than I can say about most people." She was snapped out of her thought pattern by a giggle near the back, and she realized that she was still looking at Jeremy. She blushed and turned quickly to the front and looked at her desk. For some reason, memories of the first time she met Jeremy came to her mind.

She had been standing in the lobby, looking confusedly at the bustling crowds of people who didn't notice her. It had been her first day and she had just arrived at break time. She had a distressed look on her face, having not known where to go. At that moment, someone had broken through the crowd and had headed in her direction. Not the most attractive person she had ever seen, but that hadn't mattered to her.

"Hi," he had said. "You seem a little lost. Are you new here?"

"Actually, yes," she had replied. "I just got here and I'm not sure what's going on."

"Well, here we have four classes, or blocks, and between first and second block, we have a break, or snack-time, you could say." He had gestured around himself at the gradually emptying halls. "That's what's going on now. Do you need any help finding your classes?"

"Yes, that would be a little helpful."

"Do you already have your schedule?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

"Here, I'll introduce you to your teachers." That is what they had done that entire break. When the bell rang, Jeremy had said, "Well, we need to get to our second block classes now. You remember where yours is, right?"

"Yes," she had replied. "Wait, before you go, there's been something that has been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Have we ever met before? You just seem real familiar to me."

"You know, I get that same feeling. Well, we can talk about it later. See ya!"

As she thought back upon it, the question now struck Eleanor as strange. They had both thoughts that they had seen each other before, but they both knew that they couldn't have, it was impossible.

"Oh well, I guess that it's just one of those mysteries of life," she thought.

Chris jumped with a start as he suddenly found himself back in the store, still crouched as if he was going to pick up a book. He turned around, looking for the woman, not caring about the curious stares of some customers. He thought he saw her turning the corner at the far end of the shelf and cried out, "Wait!" as he darted after her. He got to the end and looked in the direction she had gone. "She's leaving!" he said as he saw her calmly walking out the door. He ran towards her, bumping and knocking over several customers. Suddenly, she faded out of sight, just as soon as she stepped out of the store. "What the…" Chris said as he stared at where she use to be. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name.

"Chris!" Chris turned to see his boss.

"Yes, sir?"

His boss gestured behind him at the fallen people. "What's the matter with you? Looking at stuff that ain't there and knocking people over? Have you gone crazy?!"

"I think I may have," Chris muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir. It won't happen again."

"It had better not, or so help me you'll be lucky to find a job in this state! Now, I expect you to apologize to these customers and clean up those messes. Hop to it!"

"Yes, sir."

Forty minutes, twelve perverted puns from Daniel later, and ten assaults on Daniel and Matt's sexuality later, the bell rang.

"Free at last!" yelled Ben as he ran wildly down the halls. Jeremy smiled as he cleaned out his locker. He then headed for his car, saying goodbye to a few teachers along the way. As he passed Mrs. Saunder's room, he thought he heard aggravated talking, so he decided not to pay her a visit. As he arrived at a quickly emptying parking lot, he looked at his brother leaning against Jeremy's yellow Camaro.

"Do we have to take what's-her-face home?" Jon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, we're taking what's-her-face home," Jeremy responded in a stupid voice. "Just wait a minute and I'll go and find her."

Jeremy set his stuff in the car and turned around to go inside, but stopped before he took his first step. He then broke into a wide grin.

Eleanor stood before him, looking slightly aggravated and much different than when he had last seen her. Jeremy realized that she was the person arguing with Mrs. Saunders when he had passed her room, for she was now dressed in blue jeans and an inside-out shirt. Mrs. Saunders was very strict about the dress code.

"Why is your shirt inside-out?" he asked, trying to keep in his laughter.

"It had a Rebel flag on it," she replied, wishing she hadn't just pulled the spare clothes out of her closet. Jeremy had to laugh at that.

"You sure are one big bag of rebellion today, aren't you?" Eleanor had to laugh at her own situation after that.

About 10 minutes later, Jeremy pulled up into Eleanor's driveway. "Thanks again," she said as she turned to unbuckle herself. She got out and took her bag out of the trunk. Jeremy was about to pull out when she rushed back to the car. "Hey, Jeremy!" she called out.

Jeremy rolled down his window. "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Come on inside."

Jeremy parked the car. He and his brother got out and followed Eleanor to her door as she fumbled with the keys. She let them in, and told Jon to stay in the living room. She then led Jeremy back to her room. Jeremy looked around and saw that her room didn't have very much in it at all. In one corner was a vanity set, complete with dresser drawers. In the opposite, there was a simple desk with a computer on it, beside which was a rolling chair. Then there was her bed, placed in the corner opposite the door. It wasn't a big room, so there was not much space for there to be things, but the walls were void of posters or pictures. All in all, it seemed to lack the feeling of being lived in.

Jeremy commented, "This place sure is tidy. It seems a little empty, though."

Eleanor shrugged as she set her pack down against the wall between her desk and her bed. "Yeah, everyone that comes in says that. I just don't have the urge to really decorate it much. It doesn't really feel like my real home."

"Yeah, I kinda feel that way to, but I'm a pack-rat, so my room feels full from all the stuff. Well, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Um, it's about what the people have been saying at school."

"Oh, that. Listen, Eleanor; they are people, and people think like that! Anyway, school's over, so we won't see them as often."

"Except for tonight," Eleanor replied. Jeremy was holding an out-of-school party for a small group of friends at his house.

"So? It's only going to be until 10:00, so nobody will do one of those 'I woke up, and they weren't there' stories.

"Anyway," he continued, "I have a feeling that that was not the real reason you asked to talk to me, was it?"

She stared at him for a moment. "No, it wasn't. I keep having this same dream over and over."

Jeremy said, "Let me guess: you're in a park with a fake horizon and you see someone you recognize from somewhere, then you wake up?"

She stared yet again. "No…." She looked him in the eyes. Suddenly, Jeremy could not move; he could only stare into those eyes. Behind her, he saw an image, a person running, running. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over.

Eleanor quickly looked away, almost ashamedly. "That was it, wasn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"… You need to go," she replied, not looking at him.

"Okay," he said, then got up and left.

Back in the warehouse, the woman with dark hair stood in front of a ball of light. Within this ball was an image of Jeremy leaving Eleanor's house. It then flashed to a picture of Chris driving home. "Hmmm…" she thought. "They are already starting to remember. _Ner Karas Steratos_ must be at the heart of this problem." She opened her hand to reveal a small, glowing stone. "We cannot allow them to remember too much just yet. The plan must hurry up. But it will be all over soon."

Chris pulled up in his driveway and went to his room. He sat in his chair and thought about the events of the day. "This is too weird," he thought. Then almost as if planted in his mind, an idea popped up. He reached for the telephone and dialed the familiar number.

Jeremy was wondering about what had happened at Eleanor's house when the phone rang. "Hello, Jeremy speaking."

"Hi, idiot speaking," Chris replied.

"Wazzap, Chris! How's it going?"

"Not too well, actually."

"Don't tell me you can't come to my party!"

"No, worse." Chris then told Jeremy about the events of the day. Jeremy was silent for a few moments afterwards. "Are you still there?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Well, what I've got to say can't be said over the phone. Come on over and we'll talk."

"Okay. See you soon."

As soon as Chris had hung up, Jeremy dialed Eleanor's number.

"Hello?" he heard over the line.

"Hey, Eleanor. It's me."

"Oh," she said. "What's up?"

"Well, you need to come over a little early, 'cause I need to talk to you about something."

"Umm… I don't know if I should."

"Don't worry. I just need you to meet someone and talk to you a little bit. It's about those visions."

"I'll be over in a minute," she said and hung up.

The woman with dark hair laughed. "Yes! They are all gathering together and soon the trap will be sprung!" She looked at the ball of glowing light, which displayed Jeremy's image sitting in his chair. "Now to hurry along the plan." She leaned close to the ball of light and whispered, "Reach into your pocket."

Jeremy absentmindedly reached into his pocket. He felt a sheet of paper in it and pulled it out. "The map!" he said as he opened it up.

Jon, who was walking past Jeremy's room at that moment, ran up to him and said, "What map?"

"Oh, just some silly map I found of our yard on my book today." He threw it into the garbage can. "Probably something I drew and forgot about." After Jon had left, though, he dug it back out and went outside.

He followed the line up to his old tree house. In the distance, he heard a car pulling into his driveway, but didn't pay it any mind. He spotted a part of the ground that had been recently overturned. He went over to it and started digging with his hands. After a few moments, his hand touched a cold metal handle. He grabbed it and pulled the object out of the ground. It appeared to be an old oil lantern from the Middle East. He brought it out into the sunlight and started polishing the dirt and grime off of it. Then, the lamp started to glow.

"Thanks, Dad," Eleanor said as she watched her father's car pull away. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, again, but these went down to her knees, and she was also wearing a T-shirt that said, "Wicksburg First Priority." She was about to start inside, but heard another car coming down the driveway. She turned to see a Yugo. The car parked and a tall, lanky teen walked out.

"Uh, am I at the right house?" he asked. "I'm looking for Jeremy Kush."

"Yes, this is his house. I'm Eleanor Storm."

"Oh, really. Jeremy has told me a lot about you. My name is Chris Reeves. Have you seen Jeremy?"

"No, and he's usually pretty good at meeting people by now." As they started up the porch, Eleanor spotted something. "Hey, isn't that him over there on the ground?"

As Jeremy held the glowing lamp, a pink mist seeped out of the end. Jeremy dropped it and backed away. It rose a few feet into the air, then started taking shape. A head, body, and arms soon appeared. Jeremy gasped in horror at what he saw. "Buu!" yelled out the pink blob of who-knows-what.

"What the…? Is this a joke?" yelled Jeremy.

"No. I am the genie of the magic lamp, but I can only give you two wishes," Buu replied.

"Can I save them for a rainy day?"

"No, now hurry up."

"Hmmm…" Jeremy thought as he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Well, my first wish is that everyone I know will be able to speak, read, and understand any language in all dialects!"

Buu stood still for a little while, then yelled, "BUU!" The sky flashed pink quickly, then returned to its normal shade of blue.

"That… was… weird," Jeremy heard Eleanor say behind him.

""What is your next wish?" Buu asked.

"My next wish is…." Suddenly, Jeremy's mind lost its focus and he said something that he didn't mean to. "I wish that this world and the Dragon Ball world will be made into one, placing us somewhere between Z and GT!"

"BUU!" Buu yelled. Suddenly, Buu started glowing. "Buu?" he asked right before exploding. Suddenly, Jeremy's vision went black and he could see no more.

The raven-haired woman laughed evilly. "It is done! Now, to collect the _Ner Karas Steratos_ uninhibited!" She waved her hand and the ball of light shattered into millions of fragments that slowly faded away into oblivion. She then stood still in the middle of the room, concentrating. She slowly opened her eyes, then, muttering incantations, made a few passes and an immense portal materialized in front of her. Her insane laughter followed her through the portal.

Throughout the warehouse was silence.

Meanwhile, at Jeremy's house, Jared, Daniel, Matt, Rae, Hailey, and Robert all stood in amazement as they watched their friends disappear.

"Dude!" said Daniel. "That was cool!"

"Hey, guys!" said Jared. "That portal's still open! Let's hurry up and go through it!"

The group dashed towards the dark spot of space and vanished. The portal then closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Balls

Chapter 2: Dragon Balls

Jeremy turned around in the darkness and saw Eleanor and Chris standing there. Almost immediately, everything returned to normal. "What was up with that?" asked Chris

"Yeah," said Eleanor. "What are you hiding from us?"

"I'll tell you, but let's go inside first," said Jeremy.

"Okay, said Eleanor. They all walked into the house and into Jeremy's room. Eleanor had never been there before; they usually didn't even go into each other's houses. The bed was in one corner, stretching diagonally towards the center of the room. There was also a bookshelf, closet, and computer desk.

Jeremy sat at the edge of his bed, Chris sat in Jeremy's chair, and Eleanor sat beside Jeremy.

"Well?" said Eleanor. "What's been going on?" Jeremy went over the entire situation, explaining how he had found the map and lamp, then made the wishes.

"Now, to the real reason we are all here. I believe there is a conspiracy going on with some sort of higher powers, which involves all of us."

Chris and Eleanor looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, we all have been having strange visions lately, as if there is something that we don't know that we should. And then, there is also this thing with Buu being a genie. First of all, most people don't believe in genies, and second of all, why Buu? There is also the fact that I did not mean to make that last wish. I probably would have just accounted it for my own fault if the genie had not been Buu."

"So what are you saying?" asked Chris.

"Someone planted a magic lamp and forced me to wish my last wish. Look at what happened with the first wish: the sky merely flashed pink. With the second wish, everything went dark except for us three. Someone wanted to get rid of us."

In Jeremy's yard, the friends stood flabbergasted.

"What the hell just happened?" exclaimed Robert.

"I don't know," said Hailey, "but it sure was weird."

"I agree," said Daniel.

"What the…!" exclaimed Jared, looking at his shirt. They all turned to see Jared wearing a shirt saying 'Mr. Satan is My Hero!'

"Dude!" said Matt. "It's like we've been sucked into a different universe! The DBZ universe!"

"It does seem that way," said Hailey as she looked around. "Things look a bit different, but I can't place what."

"Wait," said Rae. "If we're in a different universe, then we don't really know anything about what's going on. I think we should pretend like what we in this universe would have acted like."

"Hmm… I don't think there'd be that much difference," said Robert. "I guess we should all act like we owe our lives to Mr. Satan, but that's about it."

"Seems good to me," said Daniel.

"Alright, then that's what we need to do. We don't know if we're in the same universe as Jeremy, Eleanor, and Chris, so let's not reveal it to them till we figure out for certain."

Everyone agreed. For once.

In the house, they heard a door open and close shut then someone thumping down the hall to Jeremy's room. The door swung open to reveal a short pudgy teen from the youth group wearing a 'Mr. Satan is my hero!' shirt. "Hiya, guys!"

"Hey, Jared," said Chris. "What's with the shirt?"

Jared looked mortified. "Chris! What are you talking about! Mr. Satan is the coolest person on this planet!"

Jeremy interrupted their conversation. "Jared, could you excuse us for a moment; we were talking about something important."

"Sure," Jared said, casting one final death glare at Chris before shutting the door.

"Now listen," Jeremy whispered. "When I made that wish, I guess we were thrown into another dimension, so Mr. Satan is everyone's hero since he has save the world so many times, or so they think." At this, they all laughed.

Jeremy opened up his door. "Alright! Let's get this party started!"

It wasn't really a party, just a friendly get-together with cake, ice cream, and Super Smash Brothers (with various other multiplayer games, of course).

"Goodbye, Ganondorf!" yelled Jeremy as he charged up one of Sheik's Smash attacks. "Heeya!" Ganondorf flew off the screen, exploding into a large puff of dust.

"Noooo!" yelled Chris as he dropped his controller in the agony of defeat.

"I'm the man!" Jeremy said as he threw Young Link off the platform.

"No!" Jared yelled as he watched his character fall into oblivion.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Jeremy as he set his sights on Peach.

"You'll never take me alive!" yelled Eleanor as she attacked in a flurry of kicks and punches. Jeremy put up his shield and slowly watched it drain. Suddenly, it busted, leaving him vulnerable to attacks.

"What!" Jeremy yelled in horror. Eleanor grinned evilly as she charged up her frying pan.

"So long, sucka!" The frying pan slammed into Sheik's skull.

"Nooooooooooo!" Sheik exploded in a flash of light.

"Yes! I've finally defeated you three!" Eleanor grinned over her fallen enemies. From the TV came the annoying voice, saying, "Oh, did I win?"

"I think I'm gonna cry," said Jeremy.

"Look on the bright side," said Matt. "Now that you three have been defeated, you can give up your controllers and let others play." Everyone else nodded.

"Fine," Jeremy said, loathe to give up his seat, let alone his controller. With heavy steps, he walked over to the pool table where Daniel and Robert were playing. "You can play Smash Brothers now," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Prepare to meet thine destiny!" said Robert.

"We'll see about that," said Daniel. He and Robert sat on the couch in the basement. "Now, what are the controls again?" Everyone facefaulted.

"Cool," Jeremy thought as he stood back up and rubbed his throbbing head. "Now that we're in this Z dimension, we can all facefault. It might not always be a good thing, though." He looked at Chris, whose neck was a peculiar angle.

"Hey!" yelled out Daniel, a few minutes into their game. "If you pause the game and move the camera, you can look up Peach's dress!"

"How dare you look up my character's dress," Hailey said as she slapped him across the face.

Jeremy snickered. "Daniel, I thought I told you not to be so perverted."

"You did, but it's just something you can't help but notice!" Jeremy simply shook his head.

"Just keep playing," said Rae, sort of annoyed since Samus, her character, was balancing on the edge about to be knocked off by Marth, a.k.a. Robert.

After about ten minutes, the basement door opened and Jeremy's mom came down. "Food's ready!" she announced.

"Cake!" yelled out the teens as they made a mad dash for the stairs. Jeremy's mom's eyes widened as she scrambled to get out of the way. Jonathan, who had been with their mother getting the cake, was unfortunately coming down the stairs during this stampede, and was almost trampled to death.

Jeremy was the first up the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop. His eyes opened wide at what he saw: his birthday cake. It had a portrait of Mr. Satan on it in his famous pose: mouth wide open, hands on hips, and cape trailing in the breeze. Then, Jeremy's dad set 18 Mr. Satan candles aflame, Afros bursting into flames and quickly disappearing. Jeremy stared at it in shock. The others quickly filed into the kitchen, smiling when they saw the cake on the bar.

"That is so cool!" yelled Jared as Eleanor and Chris rounded the corner. They glanced at the cake, wavered, and finally fell over.

Soon afterwards, everyone had had his or her fill of cake and ice cream. Jeremy had received Mr. Satan's head and had mutilated it with his fork right before he ate. For some reason, he had gotten a sort of satisfaction out of it. "Mmm," he said. "That was good."

"Well, what's next?" asked Hailey.

"Let's give Jeremy the presents!" said Jared. Eleanor and Chris' eyes grew wide as they realized that they had totally forgotten to bring presents.

"Open mine first!" yelled Jared as he shoved a 'The Official Mr. Satan Gift Wrap' wrapped package into Jeremy's face.

"Okay…" Jeremy said as he slowly ripped the gift-wrap off. It revealed a box that said 'JCPenny's' on it. Jeremy opened it up to reveal a shirt. He held up the shirt and looked at it, then at Jared, then back at the shirt.

"Jared, it's the same one that you have on."

"Yep," said Jared, proudly.

"Aw, mine's better than that!" said Daniel. He gave Jeremy a crudely wrapped package. Jeremy tore it open to reveal the 'Fight Between Mr. Satan and Cell' tape.

"Is that the best you could do?" asked Matt. His present turned out to be a Mr. Satan doll that when you pulled a string on its back it said, 'I'm the man!' and various other phrases.

Hailey gave Jeremy a Mr. Satan plushy. "Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it," she said.

"That's okay," he replied, smiling. He actually liked this present; he could throw it against walls when angry.

Rae gave him a Mr. Satan wristwatch. It was okay with Jeremy because he always seemed to lose his watches.

Robert gave him throwing knives. "For self-defense of course," he smirked.

Finally, his brother gave him a novel called _The Many Adventures of Mr. Satan._ "Well," Jeremy thought, "Once I've seen how horrible it is, I can use it to light fires!"

Later, after more cake, ice cream, and a couple movies, Jeremy noticed that it was 10:30. "Hey, what times are your parents going to pick you guys up?"

"My parents are picking me up at 1:00 tomorrow!" said Jared. Most of the others nodded in agreement. Jeremy's eyes widened slightly.

"What!" he thought. "My parents have never let girls spend the night here! Things really have changed."

"Um… well, it is kinda late, so I guess we all need to go to sleep. You girls can sleep in my room and we boys will sleep here in the living room.

"Ok," said Hailey. Jeremy walked over to Chris, who Jared was telling all the reasons why Mr. Satan was the coolest person ever.

"Hey, you two might want to get your stuff out of my room before the girls move in," he told the two. They all went back to Jeremy's room, the boys getting their stuff and the girls settling in.

Soon, everyone was settled in. Rae and Hailey had given Eleanor Jeremy's bed, a sort of subtle joking on their part. They were already asleep, Eleanor getting close to it. Jared and Daniel were asleep on the sofas, Matt was nodding off on the recliner, Robert was curled up on a couple of beanbags, Chris was snoring in a corner, and Jeremy was relaxing in an area between the couch.

After about 15 minutes of tossing and turning, Jeremy finally gave up. He sat up and thought about going for a short jog around his yard to tire him out and cool him off.

He stood up and opened the door, closing it softly behind him. The night air was cool, and there was plenty of light because of the full moon. He jumped off the porch and started jogging around his three-acre yard, humming to himself as he went along. He decided to step it up a bit and see how fast he could go. He was soon going much faster than he ever suspected he could go. He slowed to a stop and paused for breath in front of his house. "Hmmm…" he thought. He then tried jumping. He crouched down and sprung back up, going a good five feet off the ground. "Whoa, that was interesting," he thought as he landed. "I wonder why I'm changing?" He shrugged and turned to continue his jog, but some movement at one of the windows caught his attention. He stared for a couple of minutes, then continued jogging.

As he approached the end of his jog, he felt extremely fatigued and dropped on the ground to rest. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, but heard some soft footsteps coming towards him. Instinctively, he jerked up. He saw Eleanor coming towards him.

"Oh," she said to him. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Nah, it's okay," he said as he propped himself up with his elbows. She sat down about half a foot away from him and looked up at the stars.

"I hope they always preserve the country; it's so peaceful," she said.

""Yeah," he said as he looked lazily at the stars, too. He then looked back at her and sat up. "Eleanor…" he trailed off as he stared at her.

"Huh?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I… I know that something is going to happen soon. I'm not sure what or when, but it's going to change our lives, and I think that we need to be together when it happens." At this, Eleanor cocked her head forward and to the side a little, giving him a 'what are you suggesting' type of look. "No, I don't mean romantically together, I mean… well…"

Eleanor laughed. "I understand what you mean. I have that same feeling."

"I think that everything is balancing on one event that is soon to happen, and that it will at the very least change our view of things. But what I want to ask you is, well, will we stick together, no matter what happens?"

Eleanor smiled. "Don't worry, I will be with you know matter what happens ahead of us."

"Thanks. Well, I guess we need to go back inside before someone wakes up and realizes that we're gone."

They turned to each other as they were getting up and locked eyes. Then, something seemed to pass between them and the moon; everything was much darker. Jeremy turned to look at Eleanor, but she was gone. He blinked slowly, and, while his eyes were closed, he started to feel different. He opened his eyes and revealed himself floating inside a green liquid of some sort. He saw that he was attached to a machine of some sort. He reached out into the liquid and felt a wall of glass. For some odd reason, it cracked and broke at his touch. He fell out of the tank and onto a cold stone floor. He then realized that he was much younger, and nude. Around him were hundreds of other tanks with something floating in green liquid. He looked at the one next to him; someone was floating inside of it, someone familiar. He reached out to touch it, and the glass shattered, along with the rest of the room. He was in a void. After what seemed like minutes, he slowly fell asleep.

Chris was floating in a void, all alone. He looked around himself and saw nothing. "No, wait a second," he thought. "There is something there." He squinted and tried to make it out. Dim forms were all he could see, but they were slowly becoming solid. Arms. Legs. Clothing. Chris was confused. Before him stood three people, all cloaked and hooded. They all seemed very familiar, but he had never seen them before. "Who are you?" he asked.

The one in the middle shifted a little bit. "We are your past." Then, they faded back into the void.

"Wait!" Chris yelled out, running to where they had been. "Where are you?" He then heard the laughter behind him. He turned to see the raven-haired lady. "You!? Who are you?"

She threw back her head and laughed again. "You don't remember me, do you? 'Tis to be expected. Well, you shall know soon enough." She laughed again and faded out.

"Come back here, you bitch!" Chris screamed out. But all was silent.

Jeremy felt a weight of some sort across his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that it was still nighttime. Eleanor seemed to have collapsed across Jeremy's chest. He wondered what had happened, what time it was, if anyone had seen them, and whether or not he should wake Eleanor up. Since he was slowly suffocating, he decided to wake her up.

He nudged her. "Hey, Eleanor," he rasped. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and then went wide when she saw her position. "Could you please get off me?" Jeremy wheezed.

She jerked up and said, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jeremy replied after catching his breath.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's go back in before anyone misses us."

A short while later, Eleanor drifted off to sleep in the bed. At that moment, something underneath the bed let out a dim glow.

Jeremy awoke at around 7:00. He wasn't very tired, but still a little sleepy, so he went outside to do a few exercises to waken up. He stretched a little bit and did a few jumping jacks, then threw a few punches and a couple of kicks to loosen up his joints. He then walked back inside the house and found his mom up and drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning," she said in a cheerfully.

"How late did y'all stay up last night?" she asked. "Your friends are still like rocks!"

Jeremy smiled evilly. "Not for long!"

Chris awoke to Jeremy saying, "No, Chris! I'm not Mr. Giggles! Let go of me!" Chris' eyes widened and he let go of Jeremy's head, which he had clasped in his sleep.

"Good morning to you, too, Jeremy," he mumbled. He looked around at the other boys. Daniel and Jared had been rolled out of their sofas, and Robert had had the beanbags pulled out from under him and seemed to be pondering whether or not to pull his throwing knives out on Jeremy.

"Now it's Jon's turn!" Jeremy laughed as he ran down the hall. Chris stood up and stretched.

"I hope no one else heard me say anything about Mr. Giggles," he thought. "No one should have ever known about him!" He looked at the others, who seemed to have been busy complaining at the time of his awakening. Hoping no one had heard him, he walked over to Jeremy's mom. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, she replied, holding out a small bucket of hoipoi-capsules.

"Capsules!" he thought as he reached into the bucket and pulled one out. He examined it and read the tiny print. 'Waffles' it simply read. He decompressed the top and tossed it on the table. There was a small explosion and, after the smoke cleared, there was a warm plate of waffles topped off with a huge slab of butter, which was starting to melt. Beside it was a small container syrup, a cup of milk, and a cup of orange juice. Mrs. Kush brought him a fork and he started to dig in.

Soon afterwards, after everyone had eaten in likewise fashion, Chris stood up from the table and walked to a window, staring outside, thinking. After a few minutes of this, he came to a conclusion and went back to the table.

"Hey, Chris," said Jared. "What'cha thinking about?"

Chris smirked. "I was thinking about how badly I was going to defeat all of you today in Melee!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Eleanor. "Need I remind you of your agonizing defeat yesterday?"

"If Jeremy hadn't of decided to go against us first, you would have been history, not to mention you only got lucky while fighting him! Right Jeremy?"

Jeremy was snapped back to reality by his name. "What? Oh, sure; whatever you say, Chris."

"You know," said Hailey, "I get really depressed when everyone is in a thoughtful mood and won't talk to me!"

"Fine!" said Matt. "I challenge all of you to a tournament!"

Everyone stood up at the same time and said, "BRING IT ON!"

They spent the rest of the morning playing SSB and various other multiplayer games. After about 12:00, though, the parents started coming to pick up their children. Only Eleanor, Jeremy, and Chris were left. They were in Jeremy's room.

"Well, now that we're alone, let's put our heads together and try to figure out this mess that we're in," said Jeremy.

"Well," said Chris, "Let's look at our first clue, the map. You do still have the map, right?"

"Sure, I do," Jeremy said. He pointed at a piece of paper on his desk. "That's it right there." Chris picked it up and looked at it.

"Jeremy," he said, "I don't think this is the map."

"Huh?" said Jeremy as he walked over to where Chris was standing. He looked at the paper. "Oh my!"

Eleanor started walking over to where they were standing. "What are you two looking at?"

Jeremy tried to grab the picture from Chris. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Give it to me Chris!"

Chris smirked as he gave it to Eleanor. "No, I think she should see it."

Eleanor looked at the picture. "I remember this," she whispered. "I… this was in my vision last night, sort of."

All three were looking at it by now. The picture was of a cold, sterile room filled with rows upon rows of some sort of containers filled with a green liquid. Two were broken and two figures were huddled on the ground, covered with the green ooze.

"Well, this is very interesting, but it might help if I understood what you two are talking about," said Chris. Eleanor told him what happened the night before as Jeremy searched his desk to see if there was anything else of that sort on it. All he found was the map.

"Here it is," he said as Eleanor finished up. He handed the map to Chris, who opened it up and looked at it along with Eleanor. A grave look came across his face. "Jeremy do you have a magnifying glass?"

"Sure, he said as he handed it to Chris. Chris tried focusing on a corner, but then gave up.

"I need more light," he said. "Let's go on outside."

As they got outside, Chris again looked at the map. "Aha!" he cried out as he pointed at the corner he had been looking at. "Look at this!" Jeremy and Eleanor both looked through the magnifying glass. Jeremy saw a few strange markings.

"What is that?" he asked. "It's no language I've ever seen."

"I don't know," said Chris. "It seems very familiar to me, but I can't tell."

While the two had been talking, Eleanor had been studying the map. She adjusted the glass to try to get a better picture. As she was looking, it suddenly burst into flames. "AAAHHH!" she screamed as she dropped the flaming map. By the time they had put the fire out, all that was left was ashes.

"I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean to catch it on fire."

"I know. Anyway, it's really Chris' fault."

"WHAT!" Chris yelled out.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone knows that magnifying glasses, paper and sunlight don't mix very well."

Chris simply shook his head and they went back inside.

As Jeremy walked into his room, he noticed a glow underneath his bed. He looked at it curiously as he walked over to his bed and looked underneath. His eyes widened.

"Jeremy," said Eleanor, "is something wrong?"

Jeremy didn't reply, he simply reached underneath his bed and pulled out an orange ball with a red star imbedded in its core; it was one of the magical dragonballs. Then, Jeremy pulled out the other six.

"I believe I now know why this has happened," he said. "I, or he, was about to discover the very thing we want to, so someone had us switch places. He was going to wish for knowledge of who he was."

"Which is what we are going to do right now!" said Chris.

Eleanor said, "These are Dende's dragonballs, which means only two wishes. I've got a great idea! Let's give the other one to Jeremy since we didn't get him a birthday present!"

Chris shrugged. "I don't care."

The trio walked outside and laid all seven of the balls down on the ground. The balls started blinking in unison. "Arise! Eternal Dragon!" Jeremy cried out. Thunder rolled in the distance, lightning lit up the darkening sky as pitch black clouds quickly covered the entire sky. The dragonballs started glowing brighter and brighter until they could no longer be seen. Jeremy backed away as lightning struck the balls and shot back into the sky. It twisted and turned, slowed down then lunged forward, looped-d-looped across the sky. Jeremy's skin started tingling as it always did when he started getting excited. The lightning slowly faded, leaving the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, staring down at them.

"Who has awakened me from my slumber?" rumbled out of the Dragon's enormous maw.

"We did," Jeremy, timidly stepping forward.

"What is it that you wish?"

"Do you two mind if I go ahead and make my wish first?" Jeremy asked as he turned around to look at the other two.

Chris and Eleanor were still staring at the immense Dragon looming in the sky. Chris offered no response. Eleanor simply nodded her head.

"Dragon! My first wish is… I wish to be able to control my chi!"

"So be it!" said the Dragon as its eyes widened and glowed red. An aura surrounded Jeremy and he felt a warm sensation deep inside his spirit. The aura died away, but something did not feel right.

"Dragon, I do not feel any stronger."

"Your wish was to control your chi. You now have free access to it, but you must train in order for it to grow."

"Oh," he said. Chris then stepped forward.

"Dragon! Our second wish is…"

Suddenly, Jonathan jumped out from behind a tree and ran up to the balls. "A fully loaded, red Viper GTS! The Dragon's eyes glowed red.

"Your wish has been granted. I now bid you farewell." The entire Dragon then started glowing brightly and disappeared. The dragonballs flew high into the sky, then shot off in different directions, where they would turn to stone for, unusable for 365 days.

Jonathan stared at the Viper sitting in front of him; his dream car, finally his! Unfortunately, though, Chris, Eleanor, and Jeremy were not exactly pleased that their last wish had been stolen from them. Chris glared at Jon for a moment, then screamed like a banshee and ran at him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jonathan screamed as Chris jumped on his back and started pulling his hair. Jeremy sighed and walked over to the two, separating them.

"Jonathan, do yourself, and us, a favor; leave for a little while before we kill you." Jonathan simply nodded, dashed to the car, and sped off to the road.

"I always thought your brother was annoying," growled Chris, still clutching fistfuls of Jon's hair.

"Let's go back inside," said Eleanor. "We just need to cool off. Besides, we can always wait a year or go to Namek and use theirs."

As they walked back inside, Jeremy's mother and father stopped them. "Hey, what happened out there?" asked his dad.

"Uh, I guess a sudden storm must have blown up or something," Chris lied.

"Oh, well, okay. But Jeremy, your mother and I know that you've been vigorously studying Japanese, so your mother and I got you a little graduation." They handed him three airplane tickets. "Three round-trip tickets to Satan City. It's only for a day, though. We also have tickets for us and your brother, but those other two are to give to whomever you want to give them to." They then left the three teens dumbfounded.

"Jeremy, I find it hard to believe that your parents are rich enough to afford this trip," said Eleanor.

"Chris, go ask my dad where he works."

"Okay," said Chris as he walked down the hall.

Jeremy held out one of the tickets to Eleanor. "This is the time I was talking about," he said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and took the ticket from him.

Chris came back, a look of astonishment on his face. "Jeremy, I have a lot more respect for your dad. He is President of the American Branch of Capsule Corp."

Jeremy's eyes widened. He walked back to his room and looked in his closet. He noticed that he was wearing the only set of clothing without the Capsule Corp. logo on it.

"This… is… so… cool!" he exclaimed as he rummaged through his Trunks-like wardrobe.

"Well, let's just get ready to enjoy the trip to Satan City," said Eleanor. "I mean, we can always pay a visit to Capsule Corp. Bulma might have a good idea of what's going on."

"Vegeta!" yelled out Chris, realizing he could finally meet the Prince of all Saiya-jins.

Jeremy smiled evilly. "I wonder if Jared would like to go?"

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Chris. Jeremy simply laughed.

"Okay, Chris; you can come." He handed him a ticket.

"Yippee!" yelled out Chris. Eleanor wondered if Bulma or ChiChi would want to go shopping with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation

Chapter 3: Vacation 

Jeremy leaned back in the airplane seat. "First class," he thought as the cabin's lights dimmed. It was nighttime, around 8:30. "My parents really out did themselves." He closed his eyes for a moment, almost ready to go to sleep. He then felt soft warmth on his left shoulder and smiled, but then his smile turned into a frown as he remembered something. He turned to face the right hand of the aisle. He opened his eyes and saw Eleanor falling asleep on the other side of the aisle. He turned to his left and saw Chris falling asleep, his head on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy's frown turned into a smirk as he grabbed Chris' head and lightly slammed it into the window.

"OW!" yelled Chris as he rubbed his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"So that you'll remember NOT to put your head on my shoulder when you fall asleep," Jeremy calmly replied. Chris grumbled, turned over, and tried to go back to sleep.

Jeremy closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep again.

Eleanor awoke to the dark cabin. It didn't seem like she had been asleep for long. She glanced at her watch, and saw that she had been asleep for about nine hours, but it didn't feel like it.

She, using the reading lights of a few people who were still awake, went to the ladies restroom to freshen up. On her way back, she bumped into someone who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Jeremy?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just going to the bathroom," he replied as he turned to face Eleanor.

"Oh," she said, blushing. She then felt a strange sensation throughout her body, as if she was being warmed from the inside, just by looking at Jeremy. She then leaned forward and rubbed Jeremy's hair. She smirked. "And just what will you be doing in there?"

Jeremy laughed. "I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Chris got me sooo hot earlier that I just gotta go do something about it or I'll just explode!"

They both laughed at this. They then heard Chris grumbling as he said "I heard that!" Jeremy laughed more and ran on to the bathroom. Eleanor went back to her seat and fell slowly back to sleep… her dreams a repetition of those before it.

Chris woke up with the sun in his face. He sat up and stretched, then looked out the window. They were flying much lower than before. He poked Jeremy in the side. "Hey Jeremy! Look!"

Jeremy's eyes opened and he yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"Well, why don't you look and see?"

Jeremy looked out the window. They were above land, but there was something strange about it. "Hey, that land is… animated!" Almost everything looked different, except for the plane and it's occupants. Even the sky had the animated feeling about it. Jeremy woke up Eleanor. "Hey! Look outside the window!" Soon, she was in awe, too.

"Hey," she said. "Is it just me or does this area look familiar?"

"She's right!" said Jeremy. "This is the area near Goku's house!" The three looked out the windows, down at the ground.

"There!" said Eleanor. Jeremy and Chris went to her side of the plane and looked out the window. They saw the area that looked like where Goku lived, but they were too high up to be sure.

"Well, whoever that is seems to be getting into a car and going somewhere," said Jeremy. "I wonder where?"

Down on the ground, the sun was shining as Goku stepped out into the fresh air. He breathed in deeply as he walked over to the lake. He sat down and lay back, listening to the birds chirping. He heard the door open and someone come out. Goku figured that it was Goten since he didn't here the screaming of his wife ChiChi. He stood up and looked back at the teenager. "Hey, Goten! You wanna spar a little bit before ChiChi drags us over to Capsule Corp.?"

"Nah," said Goten. "I think she might get upset. Anyway, I don't wanna have to change before we go."

"Suit yourself," Goku replied. He wanted to warm-up a little bit, though, because Vegeta would more than likely drag him off to the gravity room. He started doing a few one-handed push-ups, but something caught his attention. He stood up and focused on his sixth sense.

"Goten!" he yelled and the relaxing teen.

"AH! What?" he said, startled.

"Do you feel that new chi?"

"Uh… no. Wait… now I do. What is that?"

Goku shook his head. He looked up into the sky at a plane near the horizon. He had never felt a chi like it before; it wasn't very powerful, in fact it was pitifully weak, but it was totally strange. He pointed at the plane. "It's coming from there. C'mon, let's go!"

Both he and Goten leapt in the air and shot off, but not for long. "And just where do you think you're going?" said ChiChi.

Goku and Goten both turned around slowly. Before them stood the frying-pan-toting woman. "Well?"

Goku looked at Goten and then back at ChiChi. "Well, we felt this new chi, so we were going to check it out."

"Oh, no you don't! Last time you went to check out a new chi, the world was almost destroyed and you two were almost killed, again! I'm not going to ruin this day over some stupid chi!"

"But ChiChi…"

"No 'buts', Goku. We are leaving, right now!"

Goku lowered his head. "Yes, dear." He and Goten landed beside the woman and got inside their hover-car.

"Now, drive," ChiChi ordered. Goku took one last look at the plane, then drove off. He would get his chance, one way or another.

"Welcome to Satan City Airport," said a cheerful voice over the intercom. "Thank you for coming, and please come again!"

"Now, kids," said Jeremy's dad. "Stick with us. This airport is a very big place and it's easy to get lost. Come on."

They walked slowly through the bustling port. Chris was amazed at the amount of people the building could contain. The structure itself was of the animated type, but there were people of both real and animated looks, even some of the animated beast-people. As they went through customs, a dog officer checked their suitcases. "All clear here," he said.

As they were leaving, Jeremy whispered to Chris, "That was Shou, wasn't it?" Chris looked back at Pilaf's old henchman.

"You're right, it is." Chris wondered why Shou was working at an airport, and not trying to help Pilaf take over the world.

A few minutes later, everyone had piled into a rented hover-car. "Can I drive?" asked Chris.

"It's a rental," said Jeremy's dad.

"So?"

"It's not ours."

"Well, where are we staying, then?"

"Actually, that's a surprise. I want everyone to close their eyes; especially yours, honey."

"But why?" asked Jeremy's mom.

"You're a bad enough backseat driver in rural traffic, but I know what the traffic here is like and I really don't need your comments."

Soon, they were off. "Are we there yet?" asked Chris

About thirty minutes of darkness later, the car pulled to a stop. "Are we there yet?" asked Chris. Jeremy punched him in the side.

"Thank you, whoever that was," said Eleanor. Chris had been saying that every time they had even slowed down.

"Okay everyone, you can open your eyes now."

Jeremy had to wait before his eyes adjusted to the light, but he heard Chris say, "Oh Great Vegeta!" before they did.

Jeremy blinked a few times, then he could see. The first thing to catch his eyes was a huge, dome-shaped building. The second was a sign that read 'Capsule Corp. Headquarters.'

"Wh… Why are we here?" he asked.

"Well, the real reason we all came was I was to have a meeting with Bulma herself, so I asked if I could bring all of you. She said it was okay with her and even let us stay here at the corporation itself."

Jeremy blinked a few times, then got out of the cars along with the others. "Could you get our bags, kids?"

Jeremy opened the trunk of the car, then looked to see if his parents were watching. He then whispered to Eleanor and Chris, "Watch this." Concentrating his ki, he lifted the cases out of the trunk and had them hover a few inches off the ground.

"Wow! That's pretty neat!" said Eleanor.

Chris smirked and snapped his fingers next to Jeremy's ear. Jeremy lost his concentration and dropped the cases. One landed on Chris' foot, a particularly heavy one at that.

"OW!" Chris said as he pushed the case off.

"You reap what you sow," said Jeremy. At that moment, the door to Capsule Corp. slammed open, startling Jeremy's parents. Two rather muscular anime men walked out. They both had spiky black hair, but one was considerably shorter than the other was and his hair stood straight up. He was dressed in a strange type of spandex suit, which was blue and white. The other, taller man was dressed in an orange and blue gi with a small symbol on the front left breast and a larger on the back.

"Where are they?" demanded the smaller in a gruff voice.

"I don't know, Vegeta. But it's the same thing I felt on the plane."

"Uh, hello?" said Jeremy's dad to the two Saiya-jins. "I'm Mr. Kush. Bulma invited us over and we just flew in."

Vegeta stared at the man for a moment, then turned around in a huff and grumbled something like, "That woman invites all kinds of idiots nowadays."

Goku looked back at the Kushes. "Wow, so you can fly, too?"

"Well, no. We had someone fly us."

Goku had a confused look on his face. "Fly you?"

"Yes. You know; in a plane."

"Ooohhh…" Goku still looked confused. "Well, I guess it would be alright if you came in."

A few moments later, the teens were still standing at the car, looking at the empty doorway. "You, know," said Eleanor. "I wasn't sure that the wish had really come true until right now."

"Yeah," said Chris. Then his eyes widened and he started to smile. He ran at the house and started yelling, "VEGETA!!!"

Jeremy, using his ki to speed him up, appeared in front of Chris, blocking his way. "WHAT!" said Chris.

"Chris, we can't let on about what we know when my parents are around."

"Why not?"

"Too many questions would be asked that we don't know the answers to yet. Now, help me get these suitcases inside."

Vegeta peeked through the window blinds at the teens standing outside. He had felt that ki again, but was too late to see who had used it. He walked back to his chair, sat down, picked up his controller and unpaused the game of Melee. "It's one of those damn foreign brats," he said to Goku, Goten, and Trunks.

"What makes you so sure?" said Goten, whooping up on his father.

"It's extremely close, they just flew in, and Goku said that it was on a plane."

"Hey, no fair!" said Goku as his character tumbled off the screen. He then looked at Vegeta. "I did?" The other three Saiya-jins facefaulted. Unfortunately for Trunks, his character had been above an abyss at the time.

"Yes, you idiot, you did!" Vegeta proceeded to beat up on Goten.

Jeremy, Chris, and Eleanor trudged in, toting the cases. They all spotted and then glared at Jonathan, who had gone inside with their parents and not carried any bags. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, but Eleanor soon relieved him of it when she stepped on his foot. They set the stuff down and looked at Jeremy's parents. "So?" asked Chris eventually. "What are we doing?"

"We are waiting for our hostess to arrive," replied Jeremy's dad.

" Mmm… Hostess…" said Jeremy, imagining cupcakes and twinkies. Needless to say, Eleanor and Chris thought different things when they heard this.

Jeremy peeked into one of the rooms from where he stood and motioned for Chris and Eleanor to do the same. They looked in the room to see the four Saiya-jins playing SSB. Jeremy, Chris, and Eleanor all smirked as they saw that the greatest warriors on the planet didn't stand a chance against their gaming skills. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and saw the smirking teens. He picked up a small device.

"WOMAN!" he screamed into it. "Your DAMN GUESTS are smiling at me! You know I hate it when people do that!"

"Oh, they're here?" came a voice from the device. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, you stupid bastard! You know how ChiChi goes on and on!"

The three teens decided to stop listening when Vegeta started using words Goku wouldn't understand.

A few minutes later, they all heard tapping coming from behind one doorway. As the Saiya-jins came out of the room they were in, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with short, aqua hair and blue eyes. She was animated and wore a white lab coat with some grease marks on it.

"Hi," Bulma said, walking over to Mr. Kush. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I didn't realize you were here." At this she shot a glare at Vegeta. "Anyway, thank you for coming. And these would be…"

"Oh! This is my wife, Jainie, my two sons, Jeremy and Jonathan, and two of Jeremy's friends, Chris and Eleanor."

"Well, I'm glad to meet all of you," she said, shaking their hands. Jeremy noticed that she felt very real, it was just she looked differently than most people. She then motioned to the Saiya-jins standing behind them. "Well, I believe you have all met Vegeta, my, umm…." She quickly switched subjects. "The purple-haired one is Trunks, our son. And these are our family friends, Goku, and his son, Goten."

After all the introductions had been made, Bulma took everyone up a flight of steps to a row of rooms. "This is where you will be staying. There are plenty of rooms, so you each will have one." She leaned over the banister to talk to the Saiya-jins. "Now, you guys remember what I told you, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Trunks in a child-like voice. "Don't talk unless talked to first, and make sure we don't talk about…" Vegeta punched him in the gut.

"See, woman, I'm a fast learner."

Bulma simply shook her head and went downstairs.

As they were going to choose their rooms, Jeremy noticed that the Saiya-jins were still staring at the teens. Vegeta especially.

Soon afterwards, Jeremy was unpacking in his room which even had it's own bathroom. There was a bed in the middle, a dresser and a closet, a balcony and a door that seemed to lead to the next room over. He wondered who was on the other side.

Jeremy walked outside to the hall and went downstairs. He saw Bulma sitting with his dad, talking about something. He walked over to the two.

"Well, hello there," Bulma said to him. "Are you done packing?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Jeremy in Japanese. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Aww… How cute! You have raised your children very well, Martin."

"Well, he self-taught his Japanese, I wasn't going to force them to learn it, but he seemed to really want to meet Mr. Satan." At this Jeremy facefaulted.

"How big of an idiot was I in this world!" Jeremy thought. Bulma laughed.

"Are you bored? Well, feel free to explore, but try not to wander into the Science Wing; it can be very confusing. Why don't you go say high to Trunks and Goten? They're about your age, so you might have a few things in common."

"Okay," Jeremy said. He walked to the room where he had seen the Saiya-jins before. They were all in there, talking about something.

"So, which one do you think it is?" was all he heard before they noticed him.

"Hello," he said, trying to break the ice. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"No," said Vegeta.

"C'mon, Vegeta," said Goku. "Can't you tell he's trying to be friendly?"

"Do I look like the friendly type to you?" Vegeta snapped back. Goku ignored him.

"Well, what's this cool thing you wanna show us?"

"Oh, nothing much, just this." Jeremy closed his eyes, concentrated his chi and started hovering. Suddenly, his concentration was disrupted as he was slammed into the wall. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Vegeta holding him up by the throat.

"Vegeta!" yelled out Goku. "What are you doing?"

"Interrogating. Alright, what are you and how did you get here?"

"I… I'm a human… and I flew here on a plane."

Vegeta tightened his grip. "Don't play games with me, brat! I know you are not human, and no one stumbles upon their chi by accident! Who taught you?"

At this moment, though, Chris walked in and saw Vegeta. He immediately fell on his knees. "All hail, Vegeta! Prince of all Saiya-jins!" He was quickly slammed into the wall right next to Jeremy.

"Chris, I thought I told you to tone it down a little bit?" Jeremy rasped. "You of all people should know how suspicious Vegeta is."

"And why is that?" snarled Vegeta.

"If you let us go we will tell you!"

"Dad," said Trunks. "I really think you should."

Vegeta looked at him. "Why?"

"He just passed out."

Vegeta looked at the unconscious Jeremy and threw him onto the floor.

He looked back at Chris, who was happy just having physical contact with his idol. "And why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I've admired you for years, oh Great Lord Vegeta, and now you're holding me up against the wall! Life is good!"

Trunks splashed some water on Jeremy's face, causing him to wake up. Vegeta dropped Chris and looked at Jeremy. "Your friend's an idiot," he said.

Chris sighed happily. "Vegeta called me an idiot! I think I'm in heaven!" Looked at Vegeta with hearts in his eyes.

Vegeta looked at Jeremy. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Jeremy, that's Chris, and the one that just walked in is Eleanor." Everyone turned to see her standing in the doorway. When everyone looked back at Jeremy, he wasn't there. Vegeta growled.

"Where is he?"

"Help me," Jeremy squeaked from his hiding place behind Eleanor. Eleanor looked at him curiously.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Vegeta laughed. "Pathetic. The only warrior in the group and he goes and runs behind his woman."

"I can control my chi, too!" said Chris.

"Really?" said Vegeta, sarcastically.

"Yes! See!" Chris closed his eyes and started concentrating. A minute later, everyone was still staring at him. "Anytime now," he said, stalling for time. Jeremy shook his head in shame.

Goku looked at Vegeta and said, "Vegeta, maybe I should do this… in… interro…"

"Interrogation," said Goten, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it."

Vegeta hmmphed. "I don't care. Just as long as we get the info."

Jeremy peeked out from behind Eleanor. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yes," said Eleanor. "It's quite safe."

Jeremy checked once to be sure, then cautiously stepped back into the room.

"Alright," said Goku. "Uh…"

"How about we just tell you the story from the beginning?" Jeremy ventured.

"Okay."

A few hours later, the Saiya-jins pondered what had been said, except for Vegeta and Goku. Goku hadn't heard most of it, so there wasn't much to absorb; the squirrel he had seen outside had been a little too distracting. Vegeta just plain didn't believe them.

"It's obvious!" he announced. "They're all Frieza's spies, waiting to slice our throats while we sleep tonight!"

"Dad!" said Trunks. "Frieza is dead!"

"Yes! They want to get revenge for their master's death!"

"Well," said Goten, "They weren't lying about the dragonballs. The sky did go black about a month ago."

"I believe them," said Goku. "From what I caught, they know too much about us to come from around here."

"Kakarotto!" said Vegeta. "You would believe a person who told you that you needed a boat in the desert."

"No, Vegeta, it's not just because I like to believe people, but… well I get the feeling that they are telling the truth."

"Well, then, we can't just let them go back to the States, knowing what they know!"

"Then they'll have to stay here."

"Kakarotto! Have you gone crazy? These are someone's brats! You can't just keep them like they were stray animals!"

"Well, we will have to think of something." Goku looked back at the teens. "You wouldn't mind staying here, would you?"

They all shook their heads 'no' rather quickly.

"Well, we'll have to think of something later on. I'm sure we're all tired, so, let's play some games!" The seven people looked at each other, then at the four controllers. Everyone dove for them, but Vegeta, Goku, and Jeremy did not get there in time.

"Damn!" yelled out Vegeta. He then looked at Goku. "Well, come on!" he said. "Let's go spar!" Goku's face brightened.

"Can I come and watch?" asked Jeremy.

"Very well," said Vegeta. "Just don't get in the way!"

Jeremy followed them through a corridor and out into Capsule Corp.'s back yard. They walked to a separate building and went inside. It was the gravity room. There was an area, though, that would not be affected by the increased gravity, so Jeremy could watch Goku and Vegeta from there. Vegeta walked over to a control panel and set it for 300 times gravity. He then turned to Jeremy.

"Okay, brat; let's get a few things straight! Unless I tell you to, do not press anything on this panel. Now, Kakarotto and I will be walking in there soon. When we get in the room, press this button. It turns on the enhanced gravity. Normally, I would turn it on before hand, it strains the muscles and is disorienting to walk from 1 to 300 times gravity. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Vegeta glared at him for a few more moments, then walked into the gravity area. Goku turned to Jeremy.

"Hey, try to watch us. It might be a little hard at first, but I think you can do it. You might learn a few tricks if you do."

Jeremy smiled. "Okay!" Goku then walked into the room where Vegeta was impatiently waiting. The door shut and Jeremy pressed the button.

He looked through the window at the two Saiya-jins. Even though they were under 300 times more gravity, neither of the men showed any signs of it. They stared at each other, then started powering up. Auras started forming around their bodies, starting blue then shifting to golden. Still standing tall, they both effortlessly made the transition to Super Saiya-jin. Now, with their hair golden and their formally black eyes teal, they were much stronger and more powerful. Jeremy's eyes glistened in delight as he felt their powers increasing. Then, with just a little more visible effort, their hair grew longer and a little darker in color. They were now Super Saiya-jin Level 2! Jeremy's skin started tingling with delight at the oncoming clash of the titans.

Suddenly, they both disappeared. Jeremy looked around confusedly and then realized that they were moving faster than human eyes would ever be able to see. He knew what to do, though; he stared forward, unblinkingly, letting his eyes go out of focus, trusting on his sixth sense. There! He had seen a quick movement, but it was long gone by then. He couldn't trust his eyes about this. There! For a short moment, he had seen Vegeta and Goku locked in a hold of some sort. He knew that the best that he would get for now would be a few quick stops, but the majority of the combat would remain unseen to him.

He heard a click behind him. He whirled around and saw the handle of the door opening. He realized that his sixth sense must have been very finely attuned to the battle, because he heard the handle twisting inside its mechanisms. The door opened and Eleanor stepped in. She saw him looking at her.

"Oh, did I startle you?" she asked.

"Sort of. I was really getting into this battle and I guess my hearing skyrocketed, because I heard you opening the door. How'd you find this place anyway?"

She blushed a little. "Well, I'm not sure. I just felt strange and noticed that you three were gone, and I just followed the feeling."

"In other words," said Goku as he came out of the training room, a little bruised, "you felt our power levels and followed them here. That's amazing!"

"No, Kakarotto," said Vegeta as he walked out, too. "What is totally amazing is your lack of concentration whenever someone walks into this room." He walked over to the panel and shut the machine down.

"Vegeta! What I mean is, this girl was never taught to sense chi in other people. I don't even think Jeremy here has that ability yet, and he can use his chi. She must have a natural ability at reading someone's power level."

"Hmm…" said Vegeta, walking over to her. "If it was refined, she might almost be a living scouter, totally aware of everything at all times."

"That doesn't sound very fun to me," she said. "How could I sleep at night?"

"Well, Mrs. Smarty-pants," Vegeta snapped at her, "it could be controlled, like any ability.

"It would be very useful for detecting any threats coming towards Earth," said Goku.

"And you," said Vegeta, turning to Jeremy. "Your power is much different than anything I've ever seen. You seem to have a little bit of potential; you might make a decent warrior."

"Well, thanks for your opinions on us, which we will hold closely to our hearts forever," said Jeremy, "but I know I at least am very tired, so I need to get some rest."

"I'll try to stop by tomorrow," said Goku. "If you do decide to train, then you wouldn't want Vegeta to be the only one to have the fun, now would you?"

"Bye, and goodnight," Eleanor said. They both left and wandered back through the halls of Capsule Corp., trying to find their way back. They eventually made it back to the hall where they went up the stairs to their rooms. Jeremy stopped. "I'm going to get a small snack before I turn in."

"Okay," Eleanor replied, smiling. "See you later."

Jeremy walked over to what he guessed was the kitchen. Bulma was sitting down at a table in the middle, sipping at a cup of coffee she poured when Goku, Goten, and ChiChi had left, and noticed him come in.

"Hey, Jeremy, isn't it? What did you think of the guys?"

"They were pretty cool. I was wondering if I could have a little something before I turned in."

"Sure help yourself." Jeremy walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. Row upon rows of capsules met his eyes. He pulled one out labeled 'Crackers.' He used it and found himself rewarded with a plate of crackers. Not much, but enough for now.

He took the plate and sat across the table from Bulma, who stopped sipping on her coffee to look at him. "I don't really want to intrude on your privacy, but I can't help but ask: what's between you and that girl, Eleanor, I think her name is?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "I don't really mind talking about it. Well, a little more than a year ago, she showed up at school, looking all confused. I'm normally not a people person, but the next thing I know I'm showing her around the school. I've only known her for a year, but it seems much longer than that. We have lots of things in common, more now than ever. Lots of people say that we're more than just friends, and so would I, but not in the way they mean it. It's like we moved past friendship and are somewhere in-between; neither sure what to do and how to act."

"Well, I'm pretty sure everything will turn out right. There's something there that isn't always, and I noticed it after just a few hours!"

"Heh… Well, I need to go on to sleep," Jeremy said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bulma said, smiling.

Jeremy walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. He felt a small pang of homesickness in his chest, and realized it was because he was no longer surrounded by the people that he knew, everyone was a stranger. His future was an open book, waiting for a story, and, from what he had gathered today, what he thought he knew about his past was wrong. It would get very confusing in a couple of days.

Back at the airport, a solitary figure crept through the darkness towards a plane. The figure looked around cautiously before turning to open up the cargo bay. Five figures of progressive heights emerged.

"Phew! Thanks Shou, it was getting hot in there," said the shortest one.

"So we took off all our clothes!" yelled out the next tallest one, with an Australian accent. There was much silence afterwards.

"Anyway," said Shou, "I'm only complying with the orders, so you had best do the same."

"Don't worry," said the horned one, their leader. "We will do what we were told. Tell him that we will go to that place."

"Alright, then," said Shou. They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer. Shou felt menaced and coughed. "Well, I guess I better get back to work before someone suspects something. Make sure you don't get caught." Shou walked off into the night.

The group watched Shou as he walked off. "Okay, bring them out now!" said the leader. Two of the figures went back inside and came back out with a large crate, which they set down and opened. Out popped Robert, Rae, Jared, Hailey, Daniel and Matt.

"WOOHOO!" yelled out Jared. "Satan City!" He started taking pictures like a crazy person.

"Damn you, Jeremy, you bastard!" said Robert as he dramatically pulled out his katana and throwing knives. "Going to Japan and not bringing me!"

"And why'd you take Eleanor and not me!" yelled out Rae.

"Or me!" said Hailey. The two females stared angrily at each other as lightning passed between their eyes.

Daniel looked at Matt. "I can't wait to help Robert kill that bastard, what about you?"

Matt gave Daniel a funny look and pulled out a Bible. "I'm here to help Jeremy convert the heathen masses!" Everyone stared at him. "What, that's what we all came for, right?"

"…. Anyway…" said Rae. "Let's go find those guys!" The strange group of foreigners ran off into the darkness of Satan City. The group of strange beings stayed behind.

"Well, about time we left too," said their leader. Auras flared around each of them and they sped off into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Training Begin!

Chapter 4: Let the Training Begin!

Jeremy woke up the next morning feeling a little tired. He stretched in his bed and sat up. He yawned lazily as he picked out a few things to wear and went into the bathroom. As he shut the door, he heard it click. He stood there for a second, then turned around and tried the handle. It was locked. He heard someone walking away from the door.

On the other side of the door, Bulma walked away calmly. "I'm a genius!" she told herself. The plan she came up with would help them figure out what they were to each other.

Jeremy was still staring at the door when the shower turned on. He whirled around to see, through a translucent curtain, someone with long, dark hair taking a shower. He looked at the opposite side of the room and saw another door, which he guessed led to the next room. Well, he knew who his neighbor was, that was for sure.

He walked to the other side of the room and tried its door, but it too was locked. "Uh, oh," he thought.

Chris slowly walked down the stairs as he made his way to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast, mom?" he muttered.

Bulma looked up from her coffee and she said, "Whatever you want; it's all in there." She then went back to watching the small screen in front of her.

He walked over to the pantry and pulled out a capsule. He pressed it without even looking and received a steaming bowl of calamari. He didn't care and ate it anyway.

Bulma looked at him strangely. "Americans are weird," she muttered to herself.

"Hey," he said. "Do you know where Jeremy is? He's probably up by now."

Bulma smirked. "Oh, believe me, he's up and wide awake, too."

Chris looked at her. "What are you up to?"

"Well, last night your friend came in here for a snack and we started talking. I asked him if he and that girl Eleanor had anything going on between them, because I saw how they acted around each other. He said they weren't sure yet, so I decided to help them figure out. I locked them in the bathroom together. She was taking a shower at the time."

Chris' eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?" he yelled as he choked on some of the squid.

"I was only trying to help them figure out their feelings."

Chris was rolling on the ground laughing. "You Japanese people are weird! Well you might as well drag them out of there, cause I know from a very reliable source that Jeremy only likes guys."

"That's not what it seemed to me last night while we were talking. And why would you want to spoil their fun?"

"Fun? Listen, you don't know Jeremy. He's gonna be quite embarrassed, and Eleanor might just kill him!"

Bulma pondered this and said, "Hmm, I didn't think about that. I mean, that's kinda how me and Vegeta…" she stopped talking aloud and turned red. "Anyway, how bout we watch on this?" She turned the screen around so Chris could see it, and Chris saw Jeremy standing in a misty bathroom.

He smirked, "You're a woman after Jeremy's own heart, you pervert you!"

Eleanor stepped out from behind the curtain and walked over to a towel, drying herself off and then wrapping it around her. She turned around and walked to the door that led to her room. She twisted the handle and found it locked. She looked at the door, then turned to look behind her seeing Jeremy sitting down in a corner, staring at nothing, and blood squirting out of his nose.

At first, she was shocked that he was in there. "Jeremy? What are you doing in here?" she screamed at him, but he didn't respond, he just kept staring. "Jeremy?" she asked when he didn't respond.

She walked over to him, clutching the towel tightly so it didn't fall off. He continued to stare even when she waved her hand in front of his face. She heard someone coming. They opened up the door that led to Jeremy's room. She looked and saw Chris and Bulma run in.

"My goodness!" said Bulma as she saw all the blood. "I didn't expect something like this to happen! C'mon! We need to take him into Science Wing to make sure that he's all right." Chris and Bulma picked Jeremy up and carried him to the Science Wing. Eleanor hurriedly got dressed and ran after them, still wondering what had happened.

A few minutes later, Bulma watched Jeremy's heart rate and brainwave patterns on a screen beside the bed they had put him in. She turned to Chris and Eleanor who were standing behind her. "Well, he's not going to die because of this… whatever it was that happened to him, but I don't know when he'll come back to reality."

"What happened to him?" asked Eleanor. She was very worried, but she wasn't sure why she was as worried as she was; the guy had been watching her shower for crying out loud, but didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Well, I guess seeing you take that shower triggered something in his memories. He's probably living those memories out right now."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with those visions," Chris thought. They all then heard someone coming down the hall. They turned to see Vegeta walking into the room. "Woman, why do you have this brat hooked up to all those machines? Don't you have anything better to do? I'm supposed to be tossing him around like a rag doll right now and calling it training!"

"Vegeta! This brat, as you put it, is in a comatose state."

"Why?" the prince demanded.

"Because of one of my mistakes!" she yelled back at him, her eyes misting over. "I tried to help them out but the 'experiment' backfired, and now the 'mice' are suffering! I thought I was doing the right thing!" She then threw herself into Vegeta's chest and started sobbing. Vegeta was not sure what to do.

He took her by the shoulders and said, "Come now! Stop that crying; it will do you no good! You can't let your feelings get in the way of what's important, this brat's life! You can't be weak when he needs you. Now, how did this happen?"

Bulma wiped her eyes and said threw a few sniffles, "Well, I locked him in the bathroom with her while she was showering."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And that did this to him?" Vegeta eyed Jeremy strangely.

At this, Jeremy's father walked into the room. "Hey, what's going… My goodness! What happened?" he yelled when he saw Jeremy.

Bulma gave a sigh and said, "Well, Jeremy seems to have lost a lot of blood."

"What do you mean? We have to leave today!"

"Well, I think it might be a good idea to keep Jeremy here for now, along with these two friends of his, so that when he does wake up, he won't be so alone."

"Well, it's okay for Jeremy to stay, but I'd have to call the others families first."

"Feel free to use our phones," Bulma said, still feeling a little bit of regret.

A few hours later, everything was cleared up. Chris and Eleanor could stay with Jeremy, and Capsule Corp. would provide for the tickets back. Eleanor and Chris waved good-bye to Jeremy's family as they pulled off. They both went back inside and started towards Jeremy's room.

As they rounded the corner, they were met by a surprise. Jeremy was sitting up on the bed. As they came in, he looked up and smiled. "We pulled it off!" he announced.

"What? But you… What's going on?" asked Eleanor.

"Well, Bulma locked me in the bathroom with you, and I saw you showering. Then, the blood just came gushing out and I couldn't stop it. I eventually blacked out; everything got really fuzzy, and then it went totally dark. The next thing I know, I'm back in that lab place, right where the last vision cut off. The other tank has shattered, and a girl falls out of it. I looked at her recognized her from a vision I had had before. She woke up, and we both started running. We opened a door and found a huge flight of stairs. About halfway up, a siren goes off and we both speed up. We then open the door at the top to reveal a huge, office-type area filled with empty cubicles. We saw a door on the opposite side and started running to it. We broke through the door and found ourselves outside. We started running towards a clump of trees, then we heard dogs barking. Somehow, we were separated, and the last thing I see is the ditch I tumble into."

"Whoa," said Eleanor. "That's kinda weird. Maybe I should look at you naked and see what turns up." Jeremy looked at her and smirked.

"Just say when!" Eleanor punched him into the wall.

Chris, still trying to figure out what was meant by the last couple of statements, decided that it was a 'don't ask, don't tell' type of conversation. "Well, what do you mean by, 'We pulled it off,' and when did you really wake up?"

"Well, I woke up when my dad was talking to Bulma, and decided that this might be the type of situation we needed to stay, so I faked the unconscious bit." He got out of bed. "Now, for these sensors." He started pulling the sensors off his body. A little ways down the hall, they heard a scream.

"He's dead!" Bulma started yelling hysterically, running to the room that Jeremy was in. She skidded to a stop when she saw Jeremy standing there. Vegeta, who had heard the scream, ran up just in time to catch Bulma, who had fainted.

About thirty minutes later, Goku and Goten landed in Capsule Corp.'s backyard. Goku's eyes widened as he saw everything. "I knew I smelt a barbecue!" Jeremy, Chris and Eleanor all sat up from lying on the ground, discussing a few things, to look at the new Saiya-jins. Bulma peeked from behind her shades, and Vegeta looked at them from behind a huge grill. Goku walked over to Vegeta, and Goten walked over to the teens.

"Hey, guys!" he said in the cheerful Son family manner. "Have you seen Trunks around?"

"Well, last time I saw him," said Chris, "he was saying something about embers jumping out of the barbecue and marring his perfect face for all eternity, so I think he's somewhere near water."

"Actually," said Eleanor, pointing over at the house. The boys looked and sweat-dropped when they saw him.

"Hey, Goten!" said the muffled voice of Trunks.

"Trunks, why are you in a radiation suit?" said the boy's best friend.

"Uh… I'm protecting myself from those dangerous UV rays! Yeah, that's it!"

"More like from flying embers," said Jeremy. "He then pointed behind Trunks. "Like that one!"

"AAAHHH!" Trunks yelled as he flung himself on the ground, covering his face and hair. He looked up when he heard the other teens laughing. "Ha… ha… ha. Very funny, you guys." Suddenly, a burning piece of coal landed on his helmet. "AAAHHH!" he yelled again, running around in circles as the hot piece of coal burned through the suit. Trunks then had a bright idea and threw himself into the pool. Everyone turned to look at a smirking Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around as Goku returned from inside with more meat. Vegeta had asked Bulma why they had to barbecue when they could just use some capsules when she suggested it, and she had said it would be more relaxing. Having your son make a fool out of himself didn't fall into Vegeta's relaxing file, but pulling pranks on him did.

"Good, Kakarot, you brought the meat. Now, if you plan on eating, you will also help me cook!"

"Aw, come on, Vegeta!"

"Now!" demanded the prince. As they were watching the meat cook, Goku noticed something odd.

"Vegeta, why does did someone scribble 'Don't' over 'Kiss the Cook'?"

Vegeta shook his head. "You really don't wanna know." It had been Jeremy's idea after Chris decided to follow Vegeta's every order, except for some which were either anatomically impossible or life threatening. Chris thought that 'Kiss the Cook' was an order. For some odd reason, there was now a human-sized hole in the wall and a dent about the same size in a metal building.

A few minutes later, the food was done. "Food's ready, called out Bulma to the five teens. They all ran over to the table. Even though they had expected it, Jeremy, Eleanor, and Chris were still surprised at how much food was on the table. Everyone sat down and started to eat. By the time Jeremy had all of the condiments on his hamburger bun, almost half the food was gone. Eleanor was staring at the Saiya-jins voraciously eating their food and said, "I'm not so hungry anymore." Chris nodded in agreement, watching Trunks snatch up the last hamburger. Jeremy was the last one to eat, still munching on his solitary hamburger, but he was sure not to let his guard down with the Saiya-jins hungrily eyeing it.

"Well," said Goku, after Jeremy finished eating, "now that we're done, how about we show these new kids some cool stuff, Vegeta!"

"Well… Yes! And I have the perfect idea for it, too." Vegeta looked at Bulma, smirking.

"Oh, no! You aren't going to try to saw me in half again!"

"Drat!" He looked at Eleanor, who shook her head no. "C'mon! I need a female volunteer for this."

"How about Trunks?" suggested Jeremy.

"Huh?" said Trunks, who had been looking in a mirror at the time.

"Perfect," said Vegeta, and snatched up his son, taking him inside to prepare him.

"Father, where are we going?" Trunks' voice trailed off into the distance.

"That's not exactly what I meant," said Goku.

"What did you mean?" said Eleanor.

"Well, we could teach you how to fight, or do something like that."

"What about us?" said Eleanor and Chris.

"Well," said Goku, "I could have the boys teach you how to control your chi, but it takes a while to learn. Uh, oh." Vegeta came out of the house with a big smirk, carrying a saw and a box, which a hysterical Trunks was in.

"No! I'm too beautiful to die!" he cried out.

"Shut up brat!" Vegeta snapped back at him. He then looked back at Trunks. "Did you say beautiful?"

"Oh… uh… I meant handsome!"

"Vegeta," said Goku, "we'd really rather train than watch you cut Trunks up."

"Shut up, Kakarotto, I'll do as I… did you say train?" Goku nodded his head. Vegeta looked down at the saw, then back at Goku, and threw the saw into the ground. "All right, let's begin!"

Everyone except Trunks started walking to an open area in the yard. "Could somebody get me out, please?" he pleaded at the retreating figures. Bulma, still in the lawn chair, looked at him, then sighed and opened up the box he was in.

Vegeta would never have normally trained a human, but Chris had been very insistent. Vegeta also sensed that there was a large power hidden deep inside of Chris, so he agreed to train him.

"Okay, brat" said Vegeta in the gravity room. "The easiest way to train is to set the gravity higher. I'm going to set it to two times gravity, since you are pathetically weak."

"Whatever you say, Lord Vegeta," said Chris. Suddenly, his body weight doubled and his knees started to give.

"Stand tall!" Vegeta cried out. "You don't grow by failing, you grow by winning! Now, start running around." Chris slowly and painfully picked his leg up and set it down. "I said run, not crawl!"

"But Vegeta, it's impossible!"

"No, it's not! You've simply confined your thoughts to the average human's abilities. You have to think outside the box and know that you can do it. You cannot be normal if you want to be strong. You have to push your body to its limits and then some! You have to win! You have to be the best!"

"Yes," said Chris as he slowly trudged around the room, slowly speeding up. "I want to be the very best..."

"AND NO POKEMON THEME SONGS!!!"

"Okay," said Goku. "I want you to power up as much as you can." He held up a small headset-like device. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah," said Jeremy. "It's a scouter. It reads power levels and converts it into numbers."

"Well, I'm going to compare your power levels before and after you've trained. It will show you that training and becoming very strong takes a long amount of time. Well, start."

Jeremy, focused deep within himself, felt his chi and started pulling it out like a string. An aura surrounded his body as his power started to rise. But, for some reason, he didn't have the urge to start groaning or anything. As soon as he was at his maximum, he stopped powering up and his aura faded away, yet he was still at his maximum. Goku placed the scouter to his face and pressed the button on the side. After a few moments, there was a beep.

"Well, it says your power level is at 53; that's pretty good, considering you haven't begun to train yet. Well, it would help if you could use the gravity room, but Vegeta has already taken that over, so you'll just have to use these." He pulled out a capsule, depressed the cap, and threw it on the ground. After the smoke cleared, a pair of wristbands, ankle weights, and a weighted undershirt appeared. "These will have the same effect as gravity training, only you aren't confined to that room. Go ahead and put them on." Jeremy sat on the ground and took off his shirt, putting everything on. He then put his shirt on and slowly stood up.

"Whoa, this'll take a little getting used to," he said as he started wobbling. "How much weight is this?"

"Well, I think that it will be like 5 times gravity for you." Jeremy almost fell over.

"Five times? It sure doesn't feel like it!"

"It will later on. You have to remember that you are much stronger now than normally because you powered up. Here." Goku gave Jeremy a couple more capsules. "These are all the same weight as the stuff you have on. Now, try not to take them off unless absolutely necessary, like when you take a shower or they need washing."

"Hey, one more thing before we start training, how come I didn't have the urge to scream when I was powering up?"

"Well, most of the time when we power up, we scream because it scares the other guy, but sometimes it really hurts as your muscles grow and your skin starts stretching."

"Oh… Well, let's get started!"

Eleanor sat a little ways away from Jeremy, watching him. She then turned back to Goten. "Well," she asked, "what are you going to teach me?"

"Well, what would you like to do?" smirked the teen. Trunks then ran over and hit Goten on the head.

"Hey!" he said. "I want to train her!"

"Too bad, I got here first."

"So! I saw her first!"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Errr… Well, let's at least train her together so I can have something to do."

Goten sighed. "Okay, fine."

Eleanor looked at the two teens. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"Well, you seem to have a natural ability to read chi levels," said Trunks, "so we'll teach you how to reach your chi to refine that ability."

"The first thing that you need to do is concentrate very hard," said Goten. "Search inside of yourself for a warmth and start pulling it out. Once you have it, think about putting it under your feet. That is how you fly, but it will give you good practice at controlling your chi. Now, just start concentrating, and don't get frustrated if it doesn't happen very quickly."

Eleanor closed her eyes and relaxed, searching inside of herself for the warmth. She heard the birds, and the thumping of Jeremy trying to move around, but she paid them no attention. She lost all track of time and kept searching, searching… She felt it! Slowly, she pulled it out and put it underneath her. The ground seemed to slowly retract from underneath her. She opened her eyes and looked at an astonished Trunks and Goten. She smiled and slowly lowered herself back down to the earth.

"That… that was amazing!" said Goten. "Trunks, how long did it take her?"

"Trunks looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes!" he exclaimed. "No one could have learned how to do that in thirty minutes!"

"Well," said Eleanor, "obviously someone can! Otherwise I wouldn't have been floating in the air just now!"

"Anyway," said Goten, "now that you know how to reach your chi, it will become much easier every time that you do. Now, in order to read power levels, you have to learn how to use your sixth sense."

"To do that," said Trunks, "you must let your mind go out of focus, almost like you're trying to find your chi. Only, this time, focus on something with chi, like me."

Eleanor closed her eyes again, trying to find this sixth sense of hers. After a few moments, she had found her chi, but no sense. She still focused again, only floating in the air this time. Suddenly, she had a feeling become very prominent, then slowly dwindle back down. She opened her eyes to see Trunks coming out of his Super Saiya-jin form.

Eleanor lowered herself to the ground and looked at Trunks. "I felt your power grow," she whispered. "And, I don't know why, but a number came to my mind: 625,000.

Goten, out of curiosity, borrowed the scouter that Goku had. "Do what you had done before again," he told Trunks. Trunks flashed his Super Saiya-jin state again and Goten clicked the scouter. His eyes went wide when he saw the readings, and he handed the scouter to Trunks who looked into it. It read 625,000.

"She's… like a human scouter!" he said, dropping the mechanical one.

As dusk drew near, everyone went inside for a snack. As everyone was filling up, something strange happened: Vegeta and Goku actually had a conversation while eating.

"I bet that my student could beat yours, Kakarotto."

"No chance of it," Goku replied as he stuck yet another rice ball into his mouth.

"How 'bout we find out?" Vegeta said as he looked at Chris and Jeremy.

"Sure, but let's let them digest a little bit first."

About half an hour later, everyone was in the training room, except for Chris and Jeremy, who were in the gravity chamber. The gravity was set for 3 times normal, since this was really for training than competition. "Alright," said Vegeta through a microphone. "Start fighting!"

"Nothing personal, Chris," said Jeremy as he started to power up.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chris replied at Jeremy's aura.

"No, Chris, what's not fair is, though you are under 3 times gravity, I'm under 8. I'd barely be able to move if I didn't do this."

Vegeta glared at Goku. "And you say I train too hard? You put that brat under 5 times his weight the first day! That's pushing it!"

"Yes, well, I knew he could handle it, because he could power up. Besides, I hear that all you did was basic training with Chris, which is all I did. This will be a pretty fair fight. Aw, man, I forgot to check Jeremy's power level. Too bad I don't have a scouter with me."

Eleanor heard this and closed her eyes. "I'm getting about 60 from Jeremy and 47 from Chris."

Vegeta turned and glared at her. He then looked at Trunks. "Go get a scouter, boy."

"But I wanna watch!"

"Do you value your damn face?" Trunks was gone before the sentence was complete.

"Just wait a second, brats," said Vegeta into the microphone. A few moments later, Trunks showed up with the scouter. Vegeta grabbed it and put it on his head, pressing the button. He caught onto Jeremy and Chris' power levels, which were exactly as Eleanor had said. "Very good, woman. All right continue."

Vegeta also pondered this face. Goku had said that Jeremy had a power level of 53 without weights, but now, under 8 gravities, it was 60! That was a massive jump in power that any Saiya-jin would be proud to boast of.

Jeremy and Chris got into a fighting stance. Jeremy decided to test Chris' abilities. He dashed towards him and swung at Chris' gut. Chris took the blow, and skid backward a few feet. He then dropped to his knees and gasped, "I concede."

"What are you doing!" yelled out Vegeta. "What did I tell you?"

Jeremy said, "Actually, Vegeta, Chris had to concede. Look at him!" Chris spat a little blood out of his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that either! What were our power levels?"

"60 and 47."

"Isn't that still a big gap? Are you crazy?!"

"No, you don't understand!" said Goku. "In battle, you will come up against both those supremely stronger than you and pathetically weaker. If you want a decent fight or for the other guy to survive, you have to make judgements about them. That is why you never see any of us just jump into a fight."

"Kakarot is right for once," said Vegeta. "Except for the mercy part. Don't jump into the fight too quickly, and remember that this isn't a fight to win, but to train. And not just you, Jeremy, but Chris, too. It will be good exercise for you two to spar every now and then, but you don't need to go all out on Chris like you just did."

"Fine." Jeremy turned back to Chris and helped him back up. "Try to hit me."

"Don't worry about that," Chris said, sort of mad about being punched so hard. He lunged at Jeremy, who dodged out of the way. Chris stumbled a little bit, but quickly turned around. He then engaged Jeremy in a series of punches, which Jeremy blocked with his hands, sending a few of his own but, being hindered by the added weight, Chris found them easy to block.

"You know," he said a little way into the fight, "this is actually kind of fun. Now," he broke off combat and floated to a corner. "Prepare to spice things up a little bit!" He started forming ki balls of little damage in his hands. He sent one at Chris, who started dodging the attacks. After a few close calls, Jeremy sent one final one in Chris' direction. Chris saw it coming, and dodged it, but Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. He then appeared behind Chris and wrapped his arms under and around Chris' shoulders.

Chris struggled for a little bit, then gave up the struggle. Jeremy let go of Chris and sat down on the ground. "Whew! I'm pooped!" he said.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. I never thought dodging would be so hard."

"Alright, brats," said Vegeta. "You did fairly well for a first fight, not knowing any technique or form, but I expect better tomorrow."

"Don't worry," said Jeremy. "You'll get your chance to beat us up and not feel guilty yet!"

"Me? Guilty?" Vegeta broke off into a laugh. "That's a good one!"

Jeremy and Chris walked out of the gravity room and were surprised at how light they felt in normal gravity. They were both very sweaty and tired, so everyone went back to the main building, except for Goku, Goten, and Vegeta.

"Hey, Goten. Go on home, I need to speak to Vegeta about something."

"Sure thing, Dad." Goten jumped into the air and started flying off towards home.

"Vegeta, what do you suppose is going on with those three kids?"

"Well, it's obvious that Jeremy and that Eleanor girl are not human, but I don't know what they are. Jeremy seems to be like a Saiya-jin in the fact that his power level is rising quickly after training and fighting. And Eleanor has that natural knack for sensing chis, which isn't natural. And Chris, well, he seems to be a regular human, but I think there is something deep within him that is just waiting to be unleashed, something very powerful."

"Yeah," said Goku. "Those three seemingly normal people from another place are just, well, not normal! Well, we can think about it later. I need to get home before ChiChi kills me!" With that, the younger Saiya-jin placed his fingers to his head and Instant Transmitted to his home. Vegeta walked back inside, but not before being jumped by Chris.


	5. Chapter 5: Evil in the Park

Chapter 5: Evil in the Park

Early the next morning, Jeremy yawned lazily as he got up. He looked around and saw that he was still at Capsule Corp, not back in his own room, safe and sound in his own world. He slowly walked over to the bathroom door and opened it up. Eleanor was already in there, with a towel wrapped around her and her hair, brushing her teeth. "Good morning," mumbled Jeremy as he grabbed his own toothbrush.

Eleanor looked at him and spit the contents of her mouth into the sink. "Good morning!" she said back to him, sounding chipper.

Jeremy looked at her as he squirted some toothpaste on his toothbrush. "What you so happy for?" he asked.

Eleanor smiled. "Nothing really, just in a good mood today. Well, I'm gonna finish getting ready for practice, so I'll see you downstairs." She walked back to her door and went in. As she closed it, she leaned back in and said, "And no peeking."

Jeremy snapped his fingers in fake disappointment. "Drat, foiled again." Eleanor let out a little laugh and shut the door. Jeremy finished brushing his teeth, then undressed and went into the shower.

"Hmm… good mood, eh?" he thought halfway through his shower.

Twenty minutes later Jeremy was dressed. He left his room, passing Chris'. He knocked on the door. After no one answered, Jeremy shrugged and walked on. He started down the stairs, but something slipped under his feet. "WAAAHH!" Jeremy cried out as he tumbled down the stairs. After several bounces, he finally came to rest at the foot of the stairs. "Owie…" he said as he stood up. He then noticed what he had slipped on. He picked it up and glanced at it. "…" he thought as he stared at the magazine, then he shrugged. "At the end of the day, we all have our quirks, I guess," he muttered as he walked towards the kitchen. As he passed the TV room, he noticed that Vegeta was sitting in it. Jeremy smirked and threw the magazine into the back of his head. 10 seconds later, Jeremy was pinned against the wall, again.

"Good morning, Vegeta," he squeaked.

"Good morning, yourself!" the prince growled.

"Could you please let me go?"

"Why should I?"

"I returned your Soap Opera Digest to you," Jeremy said, pointing at the magazine on the ground. "You left it on the stairs again." As he said that, Jeremy noticed that he was no longer being held to the wall. He glanced over at Vegeta, who was hunched over the magazine like a child over a store window Christmas display, only without the scrunched nose, foggy glass and other general Christmas features. Jeremy sighed and walked out of the room.

As Jeremy entered the kitchen, he was met by pleading eyes. Goku and Goten had come over for training again. Unfortunately, though, Goten and Trunks had formed a sort of rivalry, each trying to get Eleanor to pay more attention to himself and not the other. Jeremy saw that now, Goten was portraying his Elvis Presley impersonation and Trunks was reciting a monologue that he had written.

Jeremy sat down at the table and looked over at Eleanor, who was still looking at him with pleading eyes. Jeremy sighed and stood up. "HEY!" he yelled out. The two Saiya-jins stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Jeremy took a quarter out of his pockets and showed it to them both. He then tossed it out a window, then sat down to his cereal.

The other three teens simply stared at with wide eyes. Then, Goten started tiptoeing towards the door. Trunks glared at him, then yelled out, "OH, NO YOU DON'T! IT'S MINE!" and ran after Goten. Moments later, the sound of a fight broke outside.

Eleanor continued to stare at Jeremy, who continued to eat his cereal. She then asked, "What gave you that idea?"

Jeremy shrugged. "You can only fight idiocy with more idiocy, I always say," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Chris sailed through the doorway and landed in the dishwasher, which promptly closed and started running. Jeremy and Eleanor both looked at the dishwasher for a few seconds, listening to Chris' banging and muffled, yet annoying, screams. Jeremy sighed and walked over to the dishwasher and opened it. A wet and soapy Chris promptly tumbled out, breathing hard.

"Chris, what are you doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Spying on me! That's what he was doing!" yelled out the annoyed voice of Vegeta. Chris let out a slight laugh. Jeremy picked him up and set him at the table.

"Eat," he ordered.

"No!" said Chris, simply because Jeremy had ordered him. Jeremy narrowed his eyes, then smirked and pulled a plushy of Vegeta out of his pocket. He then squeezed hard on it, causing it's head to expand and it's eyes to bulge. Chris gasped.

"Eat," Jeremy said again. Chris looked at Jeremy, the plushy, Eleanor, a fake tree, and back at Jeremy again.

"Alright…" he mumbled as he grabbed a Food Capsule.

Jeremy collapsed in the gravity room. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Goten had been egging he, Eleanor and Chris on for four hours now, trying to prove to each other who could teach the better technique. Most of the fighting was done between Jeremy and Eleanor, who would shoot an occasional chi blast at Chris to make him feel like he was actually doing something. Once, Jeremy tried to give Chris a real fight, and once, Chris showed up badly damaged in the emergency room, with a police officer questioning a nervous Jeremy.

Suddenly, Chris sat down on the ground and crossed his arms. "That's it! I quit!" Jeremy and Eleanor stopped fighting and looked at him, along with the rest.

"Huh?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Well, it's kinda pointless! I mean, look at Jeremy and Eleanor! Their power levels are shooting through the roof, and mine's just barely increasing! I feel useless!"

Vegeta shook his head in shame. "Chris! You are a normal human being! What do you expect? I think that, for a weak human, your strength is increasing magnificently fast!" Everyone looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked back at them, and barked, "What?" then he gasped. "SHIT! I WAS BEING NICE WASN'T I?" he yelled, then proceeded to start pounding his head into a nice solid wall. Everyone stared.

"Now Vegeta, what did that wall ever do to you?" asked Goku. Everyone facefaulted.

After staggering back up, Jeremy walked over to Chris. "Chris, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. Besides, if you quit now, you'll be just like Yamcha!" Chris' eyes widened and his mouth gaped in horror.

"I didn't think about that!"

After training was over and the Son family had left, Vegeta made an announcement. "This may sound unusual, but we will not be training together tomorrow."

"WHAT?" asked Chris. "But I thought you never stopped training!"

"I don't, idiot!" Vegeta yelled back. "I will still be training, but Goku cannot come. That banshee woman of his is keeping he and Goten home tomorrow. Something about 'quality family time' or something… Anyway, you can train if you want, which I recommend, but I'm not going to train you any. And don't even think of going into the Gravity Chamber!" he added menacingly.

Jeremy whistled to himself as he walked towards his room. He opened the door and walked in, then collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again and sighed. "What to do tomorrow…" he thought as a multitude of ideas flew threw his mind. He then remembered to earlier in the day and smiled. "Good mood, eh?" he said as he sat up.

Jeremy walked out of his room and went to the next door down. Jeremy knocked on the door and waited. After a moment, it opened up a bit and Eleanor looked out. She sighed with relief when she saw it was Jeremy. "Hurry up and get in here!" she whispered to him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the narrow crack.

"Waaah!" Jeremy cried as he got stuck at the neck. After a moment, he was free and gasping for breath on Eleanor's floor.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Well, ever since Vegeta said that we'd have tomorrow free, Trunks has been stalking me, but I don't even want to know why!"

Jeremy slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey, I was wondering what you planned to do tomorrow?"

"Well… I really don't know… I'll probably be so busy trying to avoid Trunks that I won't be able to do anything else!"

"Heh. Well, I was thinking that we haven't really seen all that much of Satan City since we got here, so, well, would you like to go out and see the city with me?"

Eleanor blushed and looked down, then nodded her head. "Ok. That sounds like fun."

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. "Cool! Well, it is getting kinda late, so I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He started for the door.

"Ok! What time you want to go?"

Jeremy opened the door halfway. "Well, how about at 8 in the morning. We can make it an all day thing."

"Ok. Well, goodnight, Jeremy."

"Night, Eleanor." Jeremy stepped out and shut the door, leaning against it after it was closed. He slowly breathed out then straightened himself up and turned towards his room. Trunks was glaring at him, holding a couple flowers by his side. Jeremy started to back away nervously.

"Err… hi!" he said. Trunks glared a little longer, than slowly turned away and stomped down the stairs.

Jeremy woke up early the next morning, ready for the new day. "Woo-hoo!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed. "Today is finally the day!" he thought as he soared threw the air. "Yay!" Then he realized that he was upside-down two feet off the ground. "Uh-oh…." There was a loud thud. Once he had stopped the chirping birds from attacking his senses, he stood up and slowly breathed in and out. With that, he shot like a rocket out of his room, heading straight for the gravity chamber.

Making sure Vegeta was not already in there, Jeremy started up the gravity and started to warm-up. Even though he would not be training, he felt like stretching his muscles and practicing his skills.

After completing his warm-up routine, Jeremy closed his eyes and focused on his chi. Even though he had control of it, it was not control of the highest level; it still took a short amount of time for him to find it and shape it into the form that he desired. During his training, he had learned that if by constantly reminding yourself of your chi, you would grow increasingly aware of its presence, therefore you would be able to access it more quickly. And, in the heat of battle, speed does matter.

After performing this brief chi exercise, he started throwing chi blasts at the wall, just for kicks. His eyes widened as the chi blasts bounced off the walls, but he was able to dodge them in time. He then smirked and threw even more chi blasts at the walls and began a dodging exercise. Moments later, he collapsed to the ground, tired out and slightly charred in places.

After a while, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Guess I overdid it a bit," he muttered as he looked at the blackened walls. Looking to make sure Vegeta hadn't come in, Jeremy quickly left the facility and headed straight for the shower.

Half an hour later, Jeremy was ready to go.

Soon Eleanor came out, dressed as her casual self. Jeremy smiled as he saw her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep! Let's get outta here!" They walked outside and proceeded to head downtown. Back inside, Trunks and Chris eyed the two suspiciously.

"Who does he think he is?" yelled out Trunks. "Trying to take my woman!"

Chris looked at Trunks weird. "When'd she become your woman? From what I saw yesterday, you and Goten were scaring her, each of you trying to impress her like you were." But Trunks had already run off after them. Chris sighed and chased after him.

Across the street, six homeless people watched as Jeremy, Eleanor, Chris, and Trunks left the Capsule Corp building.

"So that's where the bastard's been hiding!" exclaimed Robert, tossing his disguise away and brandishing his throwing knives.

All of the others did the same, each pulling out a different weapon of course. Jared had the 'Super Punching Action Mr. Satan Hands,' Hailey had a wooden sword, Rae had several sharp objects, Daniel had a sawed-off shotgun, and Matt had his Bible.

"C'mon! Now that we've got 'em, let's get 'em!" Daniel yelled out. They all started running after Jeremy and Eleanor, except for Hailey, who started running across the street. Everyone turned around just in time to see her tackle Trunks.

Jeremy and Eleanor continued walking, unaware of their stalkers. They stopped by a small ramen shop and got a bowl after a few miles of walking.

"So what do you think of Japan?" asked Jeremy as they ate their ramen.

"It's pretty cool. This city is quite big, and the architecture is very different from that in America."

"What do you think is the coolest thing about this new world that we've been thrown into?"

"Well, I'd have to say it's the melding of real things and anime-type things. It's very fascinating."

"Really? I think so to." Jeremy's attention was caught by a large group of people across the road that seemed to be staring at Eleanor and he. But, as soon as he noticed them they quickly turned away and started chatting amongst themselves. Jeremy turned back to Eleanor and continued talking.

Across the street, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," said Chris.

"I told you we should have hid in the shadows until our chance for revenge arrived," said Robert.

"Hurry up and kill!" said Rae. "I wanna see blood!" She pulled out a knife and ran at a pedestrian, but Daniel and Matt stopped her.

"Whoa!" said Daniel. "You don't wanna get us arrested, do ya?"

"Remember, Rae," said Matt. "The Lord said, 'Thou shall not kill.'"

Rae growled, put the knife up and started kicking Matt.

"Umm… could someone please get her off of me?" pleaded Trunks for the 50th time. Hailey was latched onto him and seemed to be in heaven.

"Sorry, guy, but she won't respond to anyone," said Chris. "And, Jared! Stop taking pictures of everyone who walks by!"

"But all the people are so cool looking!" Jared said as he replaced the film in his camera.

"And y'all never told me why you were here to begin with!"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Robert. "We're here to exact revenge upon Jeremy for not bringing us in the first place!"

"Well, how'd you get here?"

Rae began. "After seeing you off at the airport, we saw these suspicious looking guys getting into the cargo hold."

"So," said Daniel, "we let Rae run in there and beat them up for a while, then told them that we wouldn't alert the authorities if they hid us too."

Rae laughed. "There was lots of blood."

As Jeremy and Eleanor were leaving the ramen shop, they saw a curious looking poster. The poster had a picture of a tall, raven-haired woman. The poster simply read, 'Come to the park today at noon.' They both stared at it for a long time, but neither of them could make sense out of it. However, Eleanor felt an evil power coming from the poster, but it was very faint, and she could not be certain of it.

They continued throughout the rest of the morning by wandering around downtown. Jeremy and Eleanor continued to wander around Satan City, and the others stalked them. Several times, Jeremy heard something whizzing by his head, several times he found throwing knives in the walls, and several times he did not put the two together.

"Wow, Robert," said Daniel. "Your aim really sucks."

"Shut up, redneck! Like you could do better!" Robert said as he went to retrieve the knives.

"I wish he'd at least hit something," said Rae. "Anything with blood, that is." There was a peal of thunder.

"Hey," said Chris. "What's up with that?" He pointed up in the sky above the buildings, pointing out a dark portion of spinning clouds.

"I dunno," said Trunks. "But it seems that Jeremy and Eleanor have seen it too."

Jeremy and Eleanor looked at the clouds. "You sure it's coming from those clouds?" he asked her. Eleanor stood there shivering as if she was extremely cold.

"Yes… It's immensely powerful, and very evil…." Jeremy looked back at the clouds.

"Then it seems we have no choice… C'mon, let's go." They started their way towards the center of the clouds, Satan City Park.

Jeremy and Eleanor entered the park, finding it practically deserted. They walked down the eerie pathways, listening to the thunder, searching for the source of the evil energy. Behind them, the others were beginning to feel the evil power, and were getting nervous. They walked down the quiet pathways, turning off of the main path and heading into a wooded section of park. Suddenly, Jeremy and Eleanor stopped. "It's… here…" Eleanor whispered.

In front of Jeremy and Eleanor was a small clearing. They stood there for a little bit, examining the area. Chris and the others hid in some bushes behind them. Everything was quiet. Then, lightning struck in the middle of the clearing, temporarily blinding everyone. Jeremy shook his head, trying to clear his eyes. As his vision returned, he saw a lone figure standing in the clearing. It was … a Furbie, short, black mottled with brown, and a very annoying voice.

"Welcome, Jeremy! Welcome, Eleanor! Welcome, Vorados, and you other people," it said. Chris, his eyes very large and his mouth gaping at the sight, and the rest stood up at this, causing Jeremy and Eleanor to whirl around.

"What are y'all doing here?" he said, looking at his friends.

The Furbie cackled, regaining their attention. "It seems that Miyano miscalculated." Jeremy and Eleanor turned to face it. "It seems that when she sent you three bitches to this world, she accidentally sucked some of your friends in, too."

"So it was you who did this to us!" yelled Chris. "Why did you do this to us, Mr. Panty-Balls?"

Every one face-faulted at this except for Chris and Mr. Panty-Balls. "M… Mr. Panty-Balls?" asked Eleanor as she slowly stood back up.

"Chris, why is your Furbie standing in front of us?" asked Jeremy.

"And why did you give it such a ridiculous name?"

"Hmph," Chris replied, looking annoyed. "People never appreciate genius in its own time."

"ME RAPE!" yelled the Furbie suddenly, regaining everyone's attention. "Now, there's a reason I have appeared before you today." He pointed at Daniel, Rae, Robert, Jared, Hailey, and Matt. "You are now involved in this war which has raged across epochs! And since you are, you might wanna get ready for battle! Therefore, I have prepared a small gift." The Furbie snapped his imaginary fingers and six people appeared in behind of him.

"I have summoned these people from across the universes to train you six to become stronger. In return, you will fight for your lives, which you're going to do anyway!" At this he cackled. "Now, for you, Robert, I have summoned Mousse, master of hidden weapon fighting." A young man with thick glasses and long clothing stepped forward. "For Jared, I have summoned Guy Daigoji, one who will teach you the world of being a true mecha fanboy." A young man wearing futuristic clothing stepped forth. "For Hailey, I have summoned Motoko Aoyama, master of swordplay." A young woman with long, black hair, dressed in white robes stepped forward. "For Daniel, I have summoned Urameshi Yusuke, Spirit detective." A young man with pulled back black hair and a green school uniform stepped forward. "For Matt, I have summoned Alexander Anderson, Judas Priest." A tall man with short white hair and tan clothing stepped forth. "And, finally, for Rae, I have summoned Integral van Hellsing, master of Hellsing agency." A woman with long white hair stepped forward.

"These people will train you six and make you better than what you are, but the choice is up to you."

"Mr. Panty-Balls," said Chris. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping us? You were talking before like we're in the middle of some epic battle. What do you mean by that?"

The Furbie laughed. "In answer to both of your 'one questions', let us just say that things are much more complicated than they seem!" And with that, he vanished.

The six teens looked at their respecting teachers. Robert eyed the robed Mousse suspiciously, then leapt forward, brandishing his throwing knives. Mousse leapt forward also and blocked Robert's knives with a spade, then threw eggs on Robert. Robert barely avoided the eggs, but found himself at the end of the spade.

"I admit my defeat, master," he said.

Guy and Jared gawked over mecha designs.

Hailey was introducing herself to Motoko, and asked her if she _really_ didn't like Keitaro.

Daniel looked at Yusuke and sighed. Yusuke did the same. "Man," they both said, "why couldn't I have gotten a girl?"

Matt looked at Anderson, who smiled back at him. "God's blessings on you child," he said as he kissed his cross.

"So what exactly do you do?" asked Matt.

"I kill vampires."

"DUDE!"

Finally, Rae was staring lustfully at Integral, who stared back at her.

Jeremy, Eleanor, Chris, and Trunks all looked at the group of people standing before them. Jeremy looked at Chris. "What exactly are they doing here?"

"Well, Trunks wanted to follow you guys, and as soon as we walked out, Hailey came running at us and latched herself onto Trunks. It seems they all came to kill you for not choosing them."

"Ohhhh…" Jeremy started edging away, but the others noticed right away and glared evilly.

"RUN ELEANOR!" Jeremy yelled as he grabbed her hand and quickly made an exit.

They spent the rest of the day, everyone hanging out together, exploring Satan City and generally having a good time. At the end of the day, though, everyone split ways. Jared, Rae, Robert, Hailey, Matt, and Daniel all went with their masters, ready to spend the next several months in training to protect their lives. Jeremy, Eleanor, Chris, and Trunks returned to Capsule Corp., exhausted from the day's work.

Jeremy collapsed on the couch as soon as they got in. "What an eventful day," he said.

"Yeah," said Eleanor, sitting next to him. "It sure was weird, though. I mean, why is your Furbie alive?"

Chris shrugged. "I've always known he was alive, if you ask me. I mean, he just showed up at my house one day in an anonymous package addressed to me."

"Yeah… Well, we'll figure it out sooner or later!" said Jeremy. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed."

"I think that's a good idea," said Trunks. "Knowing Father, he's probably gonna work us extra hard tomorrow."

Eleanor collapsed on her bed. "What a day", she thought. "Well, it wasn't too bad… I got to go out with Jeremy, finally…." She looked down at her hand and squeezed it, remembering the feeling of Jeremy's hand in hers.


	6. Chapter 6: A Mysterious Energy

Chapter 6: A Mysterious Energy

It was about a month after they had arrived, and everyone had settled into their new surroundings. Jeremy woke up that morning and started his daily routine, making sure it was not occupied, he started showering and was soon dressed. He went downstairs to the dining area and started to eat breakfast.

Eleanor came down while he was eating and sat next to him, placing her head on her arms on the table. She had been bored recently, since there wasn't much left for her to do. She had mastered the art of reading ki levels and knew a few basic fighting moves, but didn't really like to train, even though her power level would skyrocket almost as quickly as Jeremy's would.

Chris also arrived as Jeremy finished his third bowl of cereal. Eleanor was amusing herself by watching him eat. "You sure have learned how to pack it away, haven't you?" she said.

"Nope! I'm just always hungry!"

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks arrived a few minutes after each other. Goku and Goten also stopped by for breakfast. "ChiChi said something about us moving over here since we spend so much time over here now, so she kicked us out and threw our breakfast at us. Could we have some here, 'cause I'm still on McSatan's most wanted list for eat-and-run!"

"Sure," said Bulma. As she watched the others eat, Eleanor realized that she hadn't eaten yet. She walked over to Goku and picked up his carton of milk, pouring some into a glass. As she was pouring the milk, her eyes opened wide and she dropped both the carton and the glass. Everyone stared at her as she stood there, staring past the roof. Goku turned to where she was looking and focused his sixth sense. His eyes also opened wide as he felt the power. It was huge, and infinitely evil.

"What's wrong, Eleanor?" asked Jeremy.

"The… There's a huge chi out there!" she said.

"I feel it, too," said Goku. "It seems to be heading towards Namek-sei! They're after the dragonballs!"

"Come on, everyone!" said Bulma. "We can look through Dad's high-powered satellite telescope."

Everyone followed her into the confusing Science Wing. After a few twists and turns, they entered a room with a huge screen above a rather large control panel. Bulma and the others walked over to the panel, and Bulma picked up a helmet-like device. She handed it to Eleanor. "Put this on," she said.

Eleanor looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a device that can tap into someone's sixth sense and use it to locate the sources of large chis. I thought it might come in handy in case any aliens decided to set their sights on Earth again." Eleanor put on the device and focused her senses. Everyone looked at the screen as it showed a slowly turning and zooming in image. It stopped at a huge dark mass about to fly behind a star. The light from the star illuminated the mass, revealing a huge, castle-like structure made of a dark stone. It was very big and had many towers. All who saw it had a shadow of fear cross over their hearts.

"Holy shit!" said Jeremy. "What is that?"

"No, more importantly, what is that?" yelled out Bulma. She adjusted the image, zooming in on one section of the immense castle. After the image had refined itself, everyone noticed a rather large stone breaking off of the bottom. It then changed its direction and slowly began moving towards the satellite.

"Wow!" said Goku. "That thing's huge!"

"Just wait a second," said Bulma. The image on the screen blurred out and a new image replaced it. It was a map of everything between the flying space castle and Earth. "Calculating course and speed of the object," she muttered. "Adding in gravity and solar phenomenon, trajectory plotted!" She pressed a button and looked at the screen. A dotted line moved from the rock and started curving towards the nearby star. It swung around the star and was flung towards another, repeating the process. The line came to an empty stretch of space, then turned as it entered the gravitational pull of another star, Sol. The line curved, narrowly missing Jupiter and Mars, but it landed dead center at Earth.

"Oh, no…" she whispered.

"How long is it going to take it to get here, woman?" said Vegeta.

"Well, there are too many variables to tell for certain, but about one month."

"Fine, we'll just have to blow that thing out of the sky!" said Trunks. "We can do it!"

"Yeah!" said Goten.

"But, what about the huge power on its way to Namek-sei?" asked Chris.

"For you, it is huge! But it is nothing compared to my Saiya-jin might!" said Vegeta. "But, we are still going to train. All of us." He looked at Eleanor when he said that last part.

Goku turned to the three young warriors. "We need you to go and contact the rest of the warriors and tell them to start training as hard as they can. They should trust you because you can use chi and have fairly high power levels." It was true, since even Chris had a power above 250. Eleanor's was 1500 and Jeremy, who had been training extremely hard, had a power of almost 3000. The three nodded and ran off towards the exit.

Vegeta turned towards Trunks and Goten. "You go with those brats just in case."

Bulma looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Do you guys think that we stand a chance?"

"It's hard to say," said Goku. "I've seen over the years that Evil has a habit of being in the right place at the right time."

"Oh," said Bulma. "There is one thing I didn't want to tell you around the kids. If that thing hits Earth, there won't be much left. What is left will more than likely be pulled into the sun. There will be no survivors."

Later that day, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Jeremy, Chris and Eleanor were all in the Gravity chamber. Goku handed Jeremy, Chris, and Eleanor capsules. "These are weighted clothes, like the ones Jeremy has on, only they're five times heavier; you will always be under 25 times gravity. Halfway through, you'll be given a few pairs that would be about 50 times gravity."

Jeremy and Chris started putting on their weights, but Eleanor looked at all of the guys around her. "What are you waiting for, woman?"

"Well, I can't exactly put all of this on in front of you guys," she said.

"Then go somewhere else, if you want to!" yelled Vegeta. "We have no time to waste over your petty privacy issues!"

Eleanor turned around and left, coming back a few minutes later wearing the weights underneath her clothes. Vegeta set the gravity for 100 and everyone started training. Goku and Vegeta broke into a sparring group, along with Trunks and Goten, and Jeremy and Eleanor, leaving Chris struggling to walk outside of the gravity chamber.

The month was almost over, and Jeremy was looking into a huge dark spot in the middle of a normally star-lit sky. The public had been warned of the giant comet, and several daring government attempts to stop it had failed. There were mass riots going on in almost all of the world's major cities. Almost everyone thought that the world was over.

He, Chris, and Eleanor were all at Goku's house, since they were going to go get the senzu beans, beans with the ability to completely restore a person's injuries, in the morning and needed to be back as quickly as possible. He took one final look at the spot that would become everyone's worst nightmare tomorrow, then turned to go back inside.

"Go Braves go!" yelled out Goku as he watched what might be his last baseball game. Jeremy sat down beside him. The intense training had paid off. Chris now had a power of 900, Eleanor had 10000, and Jeremy had 12000.

ChiChi looked up at Goku and turned off the game. "Goku! It might be our last night alive and you're watching a game! Don't you think there might be something more important than that?" She fluttered her eyelashes provocatively.

"Hmmm… Not any I can think of right off the bat." ChiChi facefaulted.

"GRRRR!" she growled as she stood back up and saw him watching the game again. She then noticed Jeremy. "Oh, why aren't you in bed yet?"

"I'm not sure where it is."

"Well, follow me." ChiChi led Jeremy to Gohan's old bedroom, where Eleanor was currently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wait, don't you have someplace else, I could sleep?" he asked.

ChiChi looked at Eleanor. "Oh, I get it. No, there is no place else. Chris is in Goten's room with Goten, and that would only leave this room and my room, and you wouldn't be able to sleep if you tried to in there." Jeremy tried not to think about what she had just meant.

He walked into the room and shut the door, and just stood there for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to come and lie down?" asked Eleanor.

Jeremy smirked. "Are you propositioning me?" he asked.

Eleanor glared at him. "There's always the floor you know."

A big 'Rejected' stamp slammed itself into Jeremy's forehead. "Ouch! That was harsh!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Just get over here. And don't try anything funny."

Jeremy sighed and sat down on the bed's edge. He turned off the lamp beside the bed and got under the covers. He then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Eleanor lay there for a few moments, sensing all of the chis in the house. Chris and Goten's seemed to be lower than normal, probably because they were asleep. When she felt Goku and ChiChi's, her eyes opened wide and a smile formed on her face. She didn't even want to know what those types of fluctuations in the chi levels meant! She then ignored her sixth sense and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, I was just thinking about how this could be our last night together."

Jeremy rolled over to face Eleanor and smirked. "Eleanor, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I don't know… What do you think I'm thinking?" asked Eleanor.

Jeremy whipped the covers away and pulled a Yahtzee board out. "You wanna play Yahtzee! But I don't like Yahtzee, so, I'm sorry, Eleanor, but we can't." He then threw the board on the ground. Eleanor stared at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really only act stupid." Jeremy smiled back at her.

"Remember that day when we went out to see Satan City together?" he asked. "And how everyone showed up and then there was that scene in the park? Well, I just want you to know that hanging out with you was the most fun thing I've done for a long time. And I was just wondering if, like, once we destroy this asteroid, if you'd like to do more things together."

Eleanor smiled at him. "Yes. It was fun, and I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Really?" said Jeremy, his face lighting up.

"Uh huh!"

"Woo-hoo! Does this mean we're… dating?"

Eleanor nodded excitedly.

"YAY! That makes me wanna play Yahtzee! Only if you want to, of course, 'cause I'd really rather not."

Eleanor laughed. "Don't worry, Jeremy, I wouldn't make you play." She then leaned over and hugged him, taking Jeremy by surprise. He fell off of the bed.

"WAH!" Eleanor laughed once again. Jeremy got up and rubbed his head. "Heh."

"Well, we better get to sleep, we got an early morning tomorrow," said Eleanor.

"Okies!" said Jeremy as he jumped back into bed. Eleanor was a little scared of his immense joy at doing this. Jeremy lay down on the bed and was still.

"Err…" said Eleanor as she poked him. He was sound asleep. She looked unhappy. "STUPID JEREMY!"

Jeremy woke up early and sat up in bed. He looked over at the peaceful looking Eleanor and nudged her a little bit. She rolled over and moaned. "Come on," he said. "We need to go soon. I'll go get Chris." He walked down the hall to Goten's room and opened the door. He walked over to Chris, whom Goten had pushed out of bed while he was asleep. "Are you okay?"

"Well, once the headache is gone and the blood starts flowing to my brain, I might be." They both went to the Son's kitchen and found Eleanor already eating. They too started getting ready to eat.

As they all finished their meals, Goku came out and yawned. "Well, I bet you three are ready to go, aren't you? Well, Korin's tower is in that direction, but it's kind of far off, so you had better go now. See ya later."

The three teens walked outside and looked into the sky. They knew that behind that veil of blue was almost certain destruction. They all flared their chi's and shot off into the sky. About thirty minutes later, they saw the tower in the distance. "Yahoo!" Jeremy yelled as they turned their flight upwards. A few minutes after that, they landed on the huge platform in the sky.

"So this is Korin's tower?" said Chris as the walked around. As he said it, a rather husky guy walked out from behind a corner. "So you are the new guys?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Yep!" said Eleanor. "I'm Eleanor, and these two are Jeremy and Chris."

"Yeah, well, I'm the great Yajirobe. Korin's getting the beans for you, so I'll get you some coffee to wake you up for the big fight today!" They all followed Yajirobe down a staircase where he grabbed a bag of beans and poured them in a grinder. A few minutes later, they all had a fresh, steaming cup of coffee.

Jeremy took a sip and grimaced. "Ugh!" he said.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "This is the worst coffee I've ever had!"

"Well excuse me!" said Yajirobe. "It's not like we get 'em fresh around here."

"Well," said Chris. "There is one good thing about it: it sure makes you perky. I almost feel stronger than I did before!"

"Yeah, well, coffee does that to ya."

A white cat with a cane walked around the corner. "Hey guys!" he said. "I found a couple more beans to add to your batch, so you probably need to go now. That rock is really close." He walked over to the empty 'coffee' bag sitting on the table. "Hey! Where's those senzu?"

Yajirobe gulped. "You mean those weren't coffee beans?" Everyone looked down at the senzu coffee.

"Well, I guess we'll have to bring this along, too," said Chris.

"Since you volunteered to, you can!" said Jeremy. "Well, I hate to drink and run, but we don't have all day. See you guy's around!"

"Here, catch!" said Korin as he threw the three beans he had to Jeremy.

The three teens ran up to the top and blasted off, Jeremy holding the beans, and Chris holding the coffee in a spill-proof mug. They were fully energized by the drink and were able to shoot off at much faster speeds. About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the Son house where Goku and Goten joined them. They continued flying, Jeremy explaining all that had happened at Korin's place. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma, who was on a souped-up air car to keep up with their speed, joined them as they passed over Satan City.

Jeremy looked down at the chaotic city. Smoke was billowing in many places, and there were people running throughout all of the streets. His mind wandered back to his parents and brother, and he wondered how they were doing.

Jeremy gave the beans to Bulma and flew back to his place. As they kept flying towards the point that would be closest to the juggernaut, the other members of the Z warriors joined them. Piccolo, the Namek-jin, Yamcha, the just-about-average guy, Tienshinhan, the three-eyed mutant, Chao-zu, the weak emperor, Krillin, the short and bald best friend of Goku, and Gohan, Goku's eldest son.

They all landed on a small island in the middle of nowhere. "Alright people," said Goku. "Unless we destroy this giant pebble, we will be destroyed. We all need to power up to our maximum, because I'm going to perform the Spirit Bomb. I want you all to give me everything you can so we can destroy this in one blow." He then took the cup from Chris. "Everyone, drink some of this. It will regain everything that you've already lost in flying here." Everyone drank from the cup, sour expressions galore, and felt reenergized, but it was, thankfully, empty afterwards.

"Let's do it!" said Krillin. Everyone jumped a few feet in the air and floated there. Then, Eleanor's senses overwhelmed her at the amount of power growing around her. She pushed it aside and started powering up herself.

She was soon done, but the others were still going. She watched in amazement as Goku burst into Super Saiya-jin level 3. His eyebrows were gone, but his eyebrow ridges jutted themselves out. His hair grew longer and longer, extending to his ankles.

Eleanor realized that everyone was at their maximum now. Goku stretched out his arms above his head and started concentrating. Eleanor felt her power being sucked away from her, and increased her aura to give more, as she saw others do the same. She couldn't see it, but she felt the energy all around her. She looked up into the sky and saw a huge ball of energy starting to take shape. And it kept growing. The energy then stopped flowing from her. She looked and saw Goku smiling.

"Done!" he said. Everyone then heard a loud rumbling noise. They looked up into the sky. A burning redness filled the sky, almost reaching from horizon to horizon.

"GOKU!" yelled out Krillin.

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" yelled out the Namek-jin.

Goku smirked and lowered his arms slowly. He then brought them back up furiously, sending the enormous ki blast into the giant asteroid. Everyone watched as it went at amazing speed, closer and closer. They then flung themselves to the ground and covered their eyes to save them.

The ki blast zoomed closer and closer towards the asteroid. It slammed into the side of the asteroid, burrowing deep within the core of the asteroid. Exploding with enormous force, the sky lit up to the point where the warriors were almost blinded. There was a deafening boom, and then silence.

Everyone stood up from where they were. Goku looked up and ran over to Bulma. "Senzu beans! Hurry!"

"What's the rush?" she said pulling them out.

"Debris!" He ate one and tossed the remaining two to Vegeta and Piccolo. Everyone looked up and saw that the rock was indeed gone, but there were many house-sized or bigger fragments still coming. Everyone prepared to defend themselves from the debris.

It came suddenly and without warning, a pebble the size of a pea, yet so very fast, and that was all it took. Vegeta powered down and collapsed onto the ground, a hole in his chest the size of a pencil. The ground around him went red with blood.

Chris looked at him, horrified, as Bulma let out a scream. The warriors let out their barrage of chi blasts to stop that from happening again, but Chris didn't care anymore. Vegeta… was dead… It… couldn't be!

Chris collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down his face. It was over. For so long he had admired the man, had looked up to him, and had followed his example in every possible way. He had been a source of power for Chris. Vegeta had been strength for Chris, the very essence by which he lived by. Without him, he had no one left to turn to, no strength to gain. He closed his eyes and let the world sweep away.

Laughter surrounded him. He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer on the battlefield. A low chuckle emanated from behind him. He swung around to see the same three figures from his vision. He growled and charged at them, swinging his fist recklessly. Aiming for the middle one's face, he swung hard. The punch passed through thin air and the figure vanished.

Chris sank to the ground in frustration. He couldn't even defeat a frail human. He closed his eyes, waiting for the vision to dissipate, longing for nothing but relief from the wretched world. He felt rage rising within him, rage at the injustices he had suffered, and indignation at his helplessness. He threw back his head and bellowed through the darkness, no longer caring at who hurt him.

"ANYTHING! ANYTHING FOR THE POWER I NEED! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO DEFEAT ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!"

Silence lingered. He bowed his head, despair washing over him like an unspeakable tide. It was futile. He would always be weak. Whatever the visions had been, they would never come to pass.

He heard something behind him and whirled around to see a man walking towards him. He was dressed in a dark hood and cloak that seemed to crawl with evil. The only physical features Chris could see was a mouth drawn into a smirk, with long red hair protruding downwards from the hood.

"Time is running short," the man said quickly. "I am about to offer you a deal. I will give you all of the power you need if you will do one tiny thing for me. Sell me your soul."

Chris looked at the man angrily. "You know, I may feel like shit, but I'm not stupid! Listen, if you give me the power, I'll do anything but subject myself to eternal damnation!"

The man walked over to Chris and raised his hand to shake Chris'. "Anything? Very well then." He walked straight into Chris and there was a brilliant flash of light, then he was standing before him again. "It is done!" he said.

Jeremy turned as he felt Chris' power level rise. It was going up, way up! All he saw was a huge, billowing cloud of chi and the feeling of despair came at him in waves. Jeremy could here a tortured screaming within that cloud of despair, but then he heard something more important. A cry of pain. And it was very close. "No! Nothing has happened to her!" Jeremy cried out in his head as he turned around. He saw Eleanor sitting on her knees, clutching her abdomen. She turned to look at Jeremy, her eyes wide and misty. Blood seeped out from between her fingers, and she fell over.

Jeremy ran over to her, tears streaming from his eyes. It couldn't be real! He knelt beside her and picked her up, looking into her eyes. "I… love… you…" she muttered, and then went limp. Jeremy stood up, still holding Eleanor's fallen form. He shook his head 'no' as tears started streaming from his eyes. He was surrounded by his aura as he wept and it covered him and Eleanor both. His power level rose.

He stared into Eleanor's face his chi whipping around him like a vortex of pain. All that mattered was her, saving her life! He poured massive amounts of his chi into her, hoping that it would somehow re-ignite the smoldering candle of her existence. He felt himself changing, but he ignored the unbearable pain and kept looking at her. She had to be saved!

Jeremy felt the power out there, and knew what was going to happen if he couldn't stop it, but that didn't matter if Eleanor died here in his arms. He felt his power slowly dropping to where the other was stabilizing, and knew all would be lost if he didn't stop quickly. He just hoped that he had done enough.

Goku wiped the sweat off of his face as he destroyed the last fragment. He turned around to be greeted by the sight of Vegeta's fallen form. He watched as it slowly faded away to the afterlife. The next thing he saw, or rather felt, were two large chi's. He looked over to see two different auras, one a bluish-white, the other a dark red. He could tell whose chi was whose: the bluish-white one was Jeremy's and the dark red one was Chris'. He was amazed at how much their power levels had grown, then he realized that he could no longer feel the girl's chi.

"No, wait! It's still there, barely, but it's there!" His thoughts were interrupted as one of the chis leveled out. It was almost 10 times stronger than what Chris had been before. He turned to the dark red one, and saw the aura slowly fade. Before Goku stood a man. His face looked like Chris', only his eyes were gray, and he had long, dark hair. He was dressed in a black robe of sorts, revealing a long, empty scabbard underneath. He stood tall, looking across the battlefield at the Z warriors, and staring particularly at the bluish-white aura.

Goku felt Jeremy's aura fade when it reached a power level a little higher than the newcomer's. He turned from the newcomer to look at him. Jeremy stood there, holding Eleanor's limp body in his arms and staring into her face. Goku stared at Jeremy; something was different, but he couldn't tell what. His eyes went wide as he realized what it was. A thin black line outlined Jeremy's features, his skin was a different color, and his hair was clumped into segment instead of individual strands. Jeremy had bridged a gap that none had thought possible; he had become an anime human!

Jeremy looked up from Eleanor's face and looked at Goku. Jeremy noticed that he could no longer see very well, and took off his glasses. He could see perfectly without them. He threw them to the ground and motioned for Goku to come over, and he came as quickly as he could.

Looking at the newcomer, Jeremy said to Goku, "Eleanor is still alive. Give her to Bulma and have her take her back to a rejuvenation tank or something. She can be saved, so we must save her. I will fight this newcomer, you and the other senshi get out of here."

Goku nodded and took Eleanor from Jeremy. Jeremy remained staring into the newcomer's cold eyes. Goku put Eleanor into the back of the car and told Bulma what to do. She nodded and drove off. The man looked in her direction and blurred out of sight. Jeremy, too, blurred, but was too late. The exhausted warriors stood between the newcomer and the air car, but they were no longer a match for him. He struck them each, wasting no time, and put enough force into the punches to kill. The warriors fell, on the ground: Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Chao-zu, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku. Jeremy looked down at the ground at the fallen warriors. Their bodies soon disappeared to the afterlife.

Jeremy looked up at the newcomer and pointed at where the fallen warriors had lain. "These were all your friends!" he yelled at the one that looked like Chris. "How could you be so cruel! You are not the Chris I knew, for he would never do that!" The man offered no response. He simply got into a fighting pose. "So you want it that way, huh? Fine! This is for Eleanor!"

Chris looked around himself, then at the man who was staring off into nothingness. "Why am I not back in my body?"

The man glared at Chris, then quickly backhanded him. "Leave me alone! I have a battle to win!" He then looked off into the nothingness again.

Chris' eyes opened as he realized what had happened. His body had tremendous amounts of power now, but he was no longer in control of it. Chris clenched his fists and charged at the man, striking him in the face. The man glared at Chris again and picked him up by the throat!

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S MY BODY NOW!" The man threw him to the ground and shot fire from his hands. It wrapped itself around Chris' body, creating a binding field and restricting his movements to practically nothing.

Jeremy lunged at the man, barely missing him with an uppercut to the jaw. The man floated backwards and counter-attacked with a fury of fists. Jeremy either dodged or blocked them. "This isn't Chris' fighting style!" he thought as they continued to fight. He dodged another quick jab. Suddenly, the man became distracted about something and let down his guard.

"Now's my chance!" thought Jeremy as he lunged at the man, striking him in the ribs with a fury of attacks. The man was startled, but after a moment backhanded Jeremy in the jaw. Jeremy slowed himself down and wiped his busted lip.

"Damn! He's very strong! I wish I hadn't had to put so much energy into Eleanor! I don't think I can handle him, but I have no choice but to try!" Jeremy lunged at the man yet again, and they resumed the hand-to-hand combat.

Suddenly, for no obvious reason, the man's body flew backwards and skidded to a halt. Jeremy looked at the man quizzically and noticed that his nose was bleeding. "But I never hit his nose!" he thought as he prepared to send a flying kick at the man. "There something else going on here!"

Jeremy sent himself hurtling towards the man, his leg stretched out. He made contact, striking the man on the right side of his jaw. The man flew back a few more feet and skidded to a halt, ignoring the stream of blood running from his jaw. He then viciously attacked Jeremy again. Jeremy barely had time to defend.

Chris struggled against the fire that surrounded him, but found it was hopeless. He knew that his friends were in dreadful danger, if they were not already dead, but he could do nothing about it. The feeling of despair washed over him again.

Suddenly, something emerged out of himself; a man was coming out of him, but not the one who had tricked him out of his body. The man turned around and Chris was surprised to see himself. The man looked extremely like Chris, only his eyes were gray, and his hair was shoulder length. He was also wearing a dark robe of some sort with a scabbard underneath it.

"You...You are the picture from the book!"

The other merely nodded. "That book was a protrusion of your own latent memories, brought about partly by your own vision and partly by my summoning...you've gone without me too long, boy. It's time you embrace your true self."

Chris only stared. It was making sense...he was and had always been the man in front of him, his current body being a mere shell for his far more formidable spirit. He smiled. Yes... this was his true power, the power his captor had wrenched from him, shaping his body into its original form, and claiming it for himself. That could not be allowed.

He stood up, not surprised that the shield quickly dissipated as he passed through it. Though the possessor had taken his outer power, the real strength belonged within him. Now it was time to merge with his inner id. He laid his hands on the man's shoulders, staring intently into his gray eyes. What he saw there was the peace he had always sought, release from the pain of the world. When he did this, he would become the master of that pain, the Lord of Despair. He brought the man's body closer to his own, and felt their flesh began to bond. He felt himself being absorbed, and his consciousness moved into the other's mind. Memories of his body's possessor came flooding into him and he began to lose his own identity. From now on he would no longer be known as Chris. He was now Vorados.

Jeremy reeled from yet another strike to his face. He knew that he was losing this battle, but he was Earth's only hope. An idea struck him.

"Hmmm… he's pretty good at close combat, but what about chi attacks? Only one way to find out!" Jeremy sent a flying kick towards the man, hitting him in the gut. He then used the man's body as a springboard and bounded backwards about 100 feet.

Jeremy landed on his feet as the man was recovering. The man rushed towards Jeremy, but Jeremy formed a chi blast in each hand, then sent a barrage of them flying at him. The man's eyes widened as they struck him. Jeremy let loose a barrage of blasts towards him, pounding the man into the ground.

Jeremy smirked as the dust cleared. He had done it!

Suddenly, he felt a tremendous force beside him. He turned to see the man there, smirking. He then pulled back his fists and struck out at Jeremy.

Vorados turned his eyes upon his possessor.

"He is Malek," he said to himself. "The devil, you could say, and… my adversary."

He ran up to Malek's spirit, hardly surprised that his approach was not noticed. He channeled a tremendous force into his fist and let loose his fury on him, punching him through the heart. His fist went straight through the chest and Malek's eyes opened wide. He fell to the ground, and disappeared, leaving only the blood on Vorados' arm to prove that he was ever there.

"Now," said the Lord of Despair. "It is time to take back my body."

Jeremy reeled from the punch that he had just received. Things were not boding well, and he was on the edge of collapse. Jeremy looked back up at the man, and decided on one final attack before he could do no more.

Jeremy channeled his chi around his fist, causing it to look as if were on fire. With a mighty scream, he charged at the man. The man prepared to defend himself, but was suddenly distracted yet again by something. At that moment, Jeremy slammed his fist through the man's chest, ripping a hole through it. The man's eyes widened, then looked at Jeremy with a sense of old familiarity. The man then fell to the ground.

Jeremy collapsed beside the fallen form, almost completely exhausted. He looked at the fallen form and knew that he was probably making a mistake, but he couldn't allow this man to die. He grabbed a hold of the body and put his fingers to his forehead, hoping he had enough energy to use the Instant Transmission technique. He concentrated on the Capsule Corp. building and blinked out of existence.

Bulma sped quickly over the barren landscape as she rushed Eleanor back to Capsule Corp. The effects of the asteroid were apparent. The landscape was covered in craters, and smoke was rising from the cities. She looked on in horror ant the large crater in the center of Satan City's most populated district. In the distance, she saw the Capsule Corp building, and was relieved to see it still intact.

Bulma arrived at Capsule Corp. and hurriedly carried Eleanor into the Science wing. She checked for a pulse. "Good!" Bulma thought. "She's still alive!" She then carried her over to a darkened room and turned on the lights. Inside of the room were four rejuvenation tanks, the idea of which was a souvenir from her previous visit to Namek-sei. Freezer had several of these tanks, which could quickly repair someone, but Bulma had just completed the prototype.

Bulma opened up one and placed Eleanor inside, attaching all of the sensors and air-hoses. She then closed the top and watched it fill up with the regeneration liquid. She then sat down in front of it. She remembered the look on Vegeta's face as he lay on the ground. Bulma wept.

At that moment, two figures appeared in front of her, both collapsing to the ground. She ran to them both, seeing who they were. She could tell that Jeremy was okay, just exhausted with lots of cuts and bruises, but she put him inside one of the tanks just to be sure.

Bulma looked at the other figure and shook her head when she saw the hole in his chest. "No way he's still alive," she thought, but her attention was drawn to some movement. She peered into the hole and saw that, against all odds, the heart was still there and was beating. Not wasting any time, she placed him in one of the tanks and turned it on.

"… They'll all finish tomorrow.…" With that, she walked out of the room and turned off the lights.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rise and Fall of a Strang

Chapter 7: The Rise and Fall of a Strange Force

Jeremy's eyes cracked open a little bit as he heard a beeping noise. He was still attached to the rejuvenation machine, but the liquid was draining. The door opened up and he pulled the oxygen mask off of his face. He slowly stepped out of the tank, stretching a little bit. The water like substance dripped off of him as he stood there. He shivered and looked at the other two tanks. He noticed that the hole in the newcomer's chest had closed, and Eleanor's face was filling with color, but there was no way of knowing when they would be done.

As Jeremy walked out of the room, he felt something strange, like there was something different, but he couldn't tell what it was. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the hall towards the residential wing. He went upstairs and took a shower. After drying off and changing clothes, he walked downstairs, through the oddly silent house, and into the kitchen, where he saw a groggy looking Bulma pouring herself a cup of coffee and watching news of the destruction left by the asteroid.

"Hey there, sleepy," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, you're finished. How are you?"

"Better than ever." Jeremy then noticed that Bulma's eyes were red and there were stains on her cheeks. He then remembered everything that had happened yesterday. He clenched his fists and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

Bulma looked at the ground, too. "Yeah, well, what's done is done, and we can always wish them back." She sipped on her coffee and noticed something. "Oh … my…." She set down her cup and ran over towards Jeremy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. Bulma paid him no heed and ran behind him. Suddenly, Jeremy's body was racked with a very intense pain. He could hardly move or breathe. Then, almost as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"OWIE!" he said as he turned to face Bulma. "What just happened? Is something still broken?"

"N… No, but… I… well… look for yourself!" She pointed behind Jeremy twisted his body around and noticed some flicking to-and-fro behind him. His eyes widened.

"I… I've got a tail?" Jeremy looked at the furry brown tail twitching behind him. "Wait, if I've got a tail…"

"Then that means that you're at least part Saiya-jin!" said Eleanor. Jeremy and Bulma whirled around to look at the girl, who had a similar appendage twisting behind her. Jeremy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Our lives just get weirder and weirder!" Jeremy said.

A few minutes later, Bulma had Jeremy hooked up to some sort of machine, leaving him only in his shorts. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing what we should've done to begin with! I'm going to analyze your DNA and try to figure out what exactly you two are!"

"Well, why do you have to attach me to this machine? Don't you just need to take a sample of my blood?"

"Nah, this is much quicker than that old method, and it doesn't hurt."

"Hey, the last time someone said something like that, it was Vegeta telling me about this new attack he came up with. Unfortunately, he didn't tell me that he was saying that it wouldn't hurt him, not me!"

"Fine!" said Bulma. "This might sting a little bit! Those that make you feel better?" She then pressed a button and the machine started to do its work.

A few moments later, an image popped up onto the screen. It was an image of a DNA strand. "See! I told you it wouldn't hurt!" Bulma said to Jeremy. Jeremy grumbled something and started pulling himself out of the machine as Bulma busily worked on the image. He walked over to Bulma and looked up at the screen.

"Well, some of these genes are definitely a Saiya-jin's, but I've never seen some of these chromosomes before! I've been able to distinguish two different species' DNA types, but I do not know what the second type is. All I can tell you is that it complements and enhances the Saiya-jin genes almost as if it were made for them."

At that moment, Eleanor rushed in. "Hey! You guys! That guy is beginning to wake up!"

Vorados' eyes opened as he awoke. He found himself within a rejuvenation tank and saw three figures standing outside of it, waiting impatiently for the liquid to drain. As soon as it had, the male of the group flung open the door to the tank and pulled Vorados out.

"Okay, Chris! Your game is up! You WILL answer my questions or I WILL kill you!" Vorados stood up and brushed himself off. "Why did you kill all of them!" Jeremy screamed at him.

"I didn't kill anybody that you knew," Vorados replied calmly.

"Oh, really? Then who did? Mr. Nobody?"

"Listen, Jeremy, I've changed and I am no longer just Chris. Why don't you just listen to what I have to say about what happened?"

"Okay, I'm willing to hear it. But if you try anything, I'm not going to show much mercy."

Vorados snorted at the idea that this mortal was stronger than he was. "Well, this is what happened." Vorados explained what happened on his side of the battlefield, and then Jeremy told him what had happened on his.

"So, you're saying that Satan came and possessed you, then you merged with another demon and became very powerful? Chris, that is about the lamest excuse I've ever heard, but it would explain a few things, so I'll believe it, for now."

"Do as you please. Now," he said, turning to Bulma, "we must go to Namek-sei."

"Why?" she asked him. "We only have to wait a few more months, and then we can use Earth's dragonballs."

"No, this is of higher purpose. Remember that power heading towards Namek-sei? We must destroy it!"

"Hmmm…. Well, I'll get started on the space capsule, but it'll take me a while, maybe three weeks. You people can stay here, of course."

Jeremy and Eleanor had been inside the gravity room, training fiercely, but Vorados hadn't been doing much. He believed that he was much too strong to have a decent fight with either Jeremy or Eleanor, but he didn't have anything else to do. He decided to start exploring the places that Vegeta had frequented the most. His first stop was the gravity room. He watched Eleanor and Jeremy spar for a little bit, then became bored and moved on, even though he was slightly impressed at their power levels.

He then headed to the kitchen, where Vegeta spent most of the rest of his time. He looked around and didn't see much of interest. After a few minutes of watching a bagel spin around in a microwave, he became bored yet again.

He then walked up the stairs to Vegeta's bedroom. Not much there, but he amused himself by fondling some of Vegeta's possessions. He walked over to a closet and opened it up, exposing a closet full of, you guessed it, blue spandex.

Vorados moved the Saiya-jin Armor around, looking at each one, searching for any type of uniqueness. As he was looking through the closet, a box on the floor caught his attention. He picked it up and started looking through it. He then came to an unopened letter. He looked at it quizzically, then opened it up. Out of the envelope fell a picture and a letter. He looked at the picture, which was of the Ginyu Force in some of their more famous poses. The letter simply read:

"Master Vegeta,

"They have finally arrived just as you planned! Now you can fulfill your ultimate scheme.

"Forever your loyal servant,

"Shou."

Vorados kept digging through the box and soon found some hastily scribbled notes. Vorados smiled as he realized what Vegeta had been planning, and decided to go ahead and finish his idol's plan himself. He took the materials and ran outside, where he jumped into the air and flew off.

Jeremy sat down in the gravity room, sweat pouring down his face. Eleanor sat down next to him and wiped her face with a towel, which she then handed to him. They both just sat there for a little while, catching their breath, then Eleanor spoke up.

"You know, Chris isn't at the building anymore. He took off a little while ago."

"Hmmm…." Jeremy said. "Maybe we should try to track him down, 'cause I don't know how he thinks anymore now that he's gone through that change."

Eleanor and he walked out of the hot gravity chamber and into the crisp autumn breeze. Jeremy looked around and said, "I can't feel his chi anymore, can you?"

"Of course." Eleanor pointed towards the north. "He's that way." They both took off towards the chi.

Vorados landed beside a building in the middle of South City. He walked towards it and opened the door. Inside the building was darkness. He walked a little bit, then noticed a light coming down the hall through a cracked door. He walked to it and heard muffled laughter coming from inside. He opened the door and walked in. He saw a group of five beings sitting on the ground holding cards.

"GO FISH!" yelled out the red skinned alien w/ white hair.

"Aww man," said the short bug-eyed green alien, with four eyes.

"Hey!" said the blue alien to Vorados. "Who are you?"

"Yeah!" said the pale-skinned redheaded humanoid.

"I am your new leader," announced Vorados.

"Says who?" yelled out the red skinned one. Vorados smirked and lifted his arm into the air. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the alien who had remained silent flying backwards into a wall.

"I do."

"Whoa!" said Jeice, the red alien with the accent. "You're more powerful than the Cap'n?"

"Man!" said Burter, the bluish alien. "What a power!"

Guldo, the short four-eyed green alien was clutching onto Recoome's leg. Recoome was the humanoid red-head. The 'Cap'n' as Jeice had put it, slowly stood up from the far wall and walked over to Vorados. He was about the same height as Vorados, two black horns, and had purplish skin.

"My!" he said. "What a big power level you have!" Captain Ginyu smirked. Vorados felt a slight increase in Captain Ginyu's power level and knew what was coming.

Suddenly, Captain Ginyu yelled out. But Vorados was prepared for this attack. "CHANGE NO…OW!" the Captain screamed as Vorados ducked and punched him in the face.

"Sorry, Captain, but your little trick won't work on me. I'm too quick for you. If you try it again, though, you won't wake up in the morning with just an aching jaw, you just won't wake up in the morning."

"Point taken," grumbled the once proud Captain.

"Oh yes, now that you are my force, I must rename you. And I know the perfect name. I now dub thee the Yaoi Force!"

"Why?" asked Recoome.

"Because I can." Everyone thought about this for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Now, who wants to take over the world!" Vorados yelled out.

Everyone stared at him blankly. "Are you crazy?" yelled out Guldo. "Goku and the others would kill us if we tried to!"

"No they won't, cause they can't. They're dead. There is only a handful of powers left in this universe that can even think about rivaling my power, and most of them won't care about this backwater planet. Anyway, I'm bored, so let's go!"

Jeremy and Eleanor landed near the house a short while afterwards. Jeremy started to walk towards the house, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Eleanor holding him back and staring past him.

"What is it?" he asked, turning his head to spot the danger.

"It… it's… it's that!" She pointed towards the east. Jeremy looked in that direction but saw nothing but a group of buildings.

"What!" he said, getting a little annoyed.

"It… it's the new mall!" She grabbed his arm and shot off towards it, Jeremy trailing behind.

"But Eleanor, we have a mission!"

Vorados turned on a TV and started flipping through the channels. He then came to the political channel, which was broadcasting Bill Clinton's famous, "I Did Not Have Sexual Relations With That Woman," speech live. Vorados grinned.

"Ginyu!" he yelled out.

"Yes sir?" said the alien.

"Here is the plan. You are to change forms with that man on the screen and stall that meeting until we get there, then tell everyone in the world to surrender to us. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ginyu looked at the screen. "Well, here goes. CHANGE NOW!" Everyone watched as Ginyu suddenly got a confused look on his face and the Bill Clinton on the screen smirked.

"Huh?" said Ginyu. "What happened?" Vorados knocked Bill out and threw him over his shoulder. Everyone turned to the TV screen where 'Bill Clinton' was still smirking.

"Actually," said 'Bill,' "I did have sexual relations with that woman. Let me tell you all about them…"

"Well, Ginyu is doing his part of the job," said Vorados. "Let's go do ours." They all jumped outside and into the air.

"Yes, Eleanor, that is a pretty kimono," Jeremy said in an annoyed voice. It was about the fifth time Eleanor had tried that one kimono out. "Can we go now?"

"Well, I guess so… we can always come back later. C'mon."

Jeremy happily jumped up and quickly headed towards the exit, Eleanor in hand. Just as they neared the exit, though, "MY! Jeremy! Isn't this one pretty? I just have to try it on!" Jeremy wearily trudged back, following Eleanor.

A few hours later, the Yaoi Force landed in the middle of Washington, DC.

'Bill Clinton' continued his speech. "… and then there was the time that Bill Gates and Hugh Hefner invited us to a gigantic, three day orgy at the Playboy Mansion… and the time that…" There was suddenly a huge explosion behind him. He watched as the reporters cowered and turned to the gaping hole in the wall as the smoke cleared. Six shadowy figures emerged from the smoke. It was the Yaoi Force.

Vorados then ran up behind the Captain and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Everyone give up or the President gets it!"

Captain Ginyu put all of those acting classes, that Freezer had made him take, to use. "Do it!" he cried out in a frightened voice "Follow his every command!"

Suddenly, the back doors busted open and hundreds of soldiers ran into the room, all pointing their guns at Vorados, who laughed at their puny powers. "Drop your weapons now!"

"And why should we?" asked a randomly generated four star general who walked into the room, hands behind his back, smoking a pipe.

Vorados lifted his finger, pointed at the general, and smirked. "This is why." He then fired a moderate ki blast. The general's eyes widened as the blast sailed at him. The explosion rocked the room, filling it with smoke. The smoke cleared away, leaving only a crumbling wall, wide-eyed soldiers, and a hatless general, who dropped the smoldering end of his pipe.

"Now, give me the world."

In the corner, a fax machine started printing. It was France. "WE SURRENDER!"

Jeremy stood in the men's section of the clothing department, looking very annoyed. Around him, almost blurring out of sight at moments, Eleanor hurriedly scrambled around him, checking out the suit. "Are you done yet?" he asked, his voice heavy. "We really need to figure out what Chris is doing, and we've been in here for almost half a day!"

"Alright," Eleanor said detachedly. "Just change back and we'll go find him."

Neo-Nazgoth was the name of the world's new capital, and Vorados had it built his way. With tall dark spires and buildings built out of dark stone, the city itself seemed to be clouded in despair. The architecture was magnificent, but standing alone in the streets was said to bring insanity. There was a constant fog, shrouding everything in its gloomy mist. At nighttime, the city was quite eerie, as if it was a portal to the underworld itself.

On the edge of this city, a robed figure quickly bounded from tree to tree. He stopped on the top of a building. He surveyed the landscape and smirked. Robert pulled back his hood. His training had been severe, and his hair had grown out long. He had almost mastered the art of hidden weapon fighting under his master, Mousse. He was now waiting for his comrades.

After a few moments, Robert spotted a young woman walking down the street, carrying a wooden sword over her shoulder. She was dressed in priestess robes and her hair had also grown longer. Robert whistled out to her. She spotted him, then leapt up to the roof with him. Robert whistled at her jumping ability and nodded to her when she landed. "Hello, Hailey."

"Hi, Robert. I see you have a new look."

"You too."

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance. Robert and Hailey turned to watch a building crumble, causing a large cloud of dust. Something huge emerged from the cloud, with brightly glowing eyes. It then jumped on top of the building. It was a large, pink robot. The hatch opened up and Jared jumped out.

"Cool, isn't it?" he said excitedly. "It's an Aestivalis-type mecha. Guy let me borrow it for our mission." Jared pressed a button and the mecha collapsed itself into the watch Jared was wearing. They looked out over the city.

"It sure is an awesome looking place, isn't it?" asked Hailey. Robert gave a curt nod.

"Yes, it is. The others said that they will catch up, so let us go." Every one nodded. Robert jumped to the next roof. Jared jumped onto Hailey's back, and they jumped after him.

Vorados settled upon his throne, ready to dictate the world's every move. The other nation's leaders, who had been watching the broadcast, had given up with less of a fight than America had.

"Sir!" reported Guldo and Jeice. "We have finally created our new nation's flag!"

"Good; show it to me." Guldo and Jeice held up a yellow flag with a rubber chicken on it. "Hmmm… I like it. Make ten thousand replicas and distribute them to the all of the major cities."

"Sir!" yelled out Recoome. "Two peasants claiming they know you have come to petition you."

"Fine, maybe they can provide for me a little entertainment. Let them in."

Jeremy and Eleanor walked into the huge, cathedral-like throne room. They stopped as they saw Guldo and Jeice running past them holding a yellow flag with a rubber chicken on it. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Hey," said Eleanor. "I thought they were dead."

"I guess they were resurrected at some point. Oh well; let's find Chris and get this over with." They continued on, keeping their eyes upon Vorados.

"Ok, Chris," said Jeremy. "What are you up to?"

"Kneel before your ruler!" yelled out Ginyu, the Captain of the Guard.

"Huh?" asked Eleanor.

"Kneel before Vorados, the greatest fighter and king this world, no, this universe, has ever known!"

"… Or not," replied Jeremy.

"Why you!" Ginyu yelled out angrily. He lunged at Jeremy, but Jeremy ducked and punched him in the gut, sending Ginyu flying into the back wall. The rest of the Guard scattered like sheep without a shepherd, only these were ADD sheep on speed and Surge and their shepherd had just been raped and shot by a crazed truck driver going down I-85 at insane speeds.

Vorados nodded. "So I see that you are almost as powerful as I now."

Jeremy shook his head. "Everything's about power with you now, Chris! What happened to you? You used to be our friend, but you've been acting really strange lately."

"No one person has the right to dictate the lives of others," Eleanor said. "You know this."

"But it's so boring back at Capsule Corp."

"Are you saying you did this because you were bored?" asked Jeremy. "Why didn't you just spar with us or something? And have you even forgotten why we're doing what we are?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. Just because you and Eleanor don't know who you are, what you are, or where you're from, doesn't me that I have to be held back! I know who I am and why I'm here. The quest is over to me. I don't need to go along anymore."

"Yes you do."

"And why is that?" Vorados' tone was becoming threatening.

"You are still needed to help bring back the others. And remember that incredibly huge power moving towards Namek-sei? I'm not going to be able to take it down alone."

"What makes you think it needs to be taken out?"

"Hmm… let me think," said Eleanor. "It only tried to destroy our planet, that's all. Hint: you would have died, too!"

Vorados thought about this.

"Chris, we need to work together to beat whatever is coming up," said Eleanor. "If we don't then everyone will perish."

"Eleanor is right, Chris. We must…." Jeremy stopped talking as pain rocketed up his back and he froze.

"Jeremy? What's wr…." Eleanor stopped in mid-sentence too.

"I… I can't move for some reason…" Jeremy thought. He looked at Vorados, who was smirking.

"Well, well, well," Jeremy heard from behind himself. "Mr. Invincible here has a weakness after all." Jeremy slowly turned to see a battered Ginyu holding his tail in a death grip. "Monkey's should always keep an eye on their tails!" Ginyu tightened his grip and the pain increased ten fold, such that Jeremy couldn't imagine a greater pain. He passed out.

Vorados looked down at Jeremy and Eleanor's fallen forms, smirking. "It was fun to see you squirm for once, Jeremy. Those were good words you spoke, but I still have till Bulma finishes the ship to run my empire, and I plan on doing just that."

"What should we do with them, sir?" asked Guldo.

"Throw them into some sort of super maximum security prison that floats in the air, something that'll hold them in."

Vorados watched as his two fallen friends were dragged away and then turned his mind to official matters. "Ok… My first new holiday shall be… Cookie Day."

Robert, Hailey, and Jared landed in front of the castle. The large building loomed over them like a giant over a midget. They gazed in awe at the giant towers and intricate stonework. Like the city, this building was made out of a dark stone and was polished to a dreadful gleam. A deep rumbling sounded out from the cavernous opening of the castle, as of a dragon roaring from deep with in it's lair. The ground shook. Robert, Hailey and Jared braced for anything that was coming for them, but nothing came. The rumbling softened, and they saw a portion of the castle beginning to rise.

"Quickly!" Robert cried out as he began to jump up the building. Bounding from ledge to ledge, he and Hailey quickly scaled the building. Crouching down low, they both jumped high towards the floating castle's ledge.

Jeremy woke up in a dark room. He waited a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and noticed a dark figure beside him. He reached out and shook it. "Unnnhhh…" it moaned as it sat up. Jeremy realized that it was Eleanor. "Where am I?"

"No clue," said Jeremy. He looked around himself and saw that it wasn't completely dark. Cracks of firelight danced through the darkness, showing Jeremy that there was a door there. He stood up and heard the clinking of chains. "Oh please!" said Jeremy. He lifted his arm above his head and tried to form a ball of chi to light up the room. He focused deep within himself, pulling at the energy that should have been there, but he couldn't find it.

Eleanor's voice broke through the quiet. "Jeremy!" she said urgently. "I can't find my chi!"

"Neither can I," he responded, turning in her direction. "Hopefully, our strength is still here." Jeremy walked towards the door, chains clinking behind him. They soon drew taut and he prepared himself. He drew back quickly and lunged forward as fast as he could. Through the darkness was the sound of the links breaking.

As the chains had, the door proved no problem. With a mighty kick, it flew off of its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. Temporarily blinded by the light, both Jeremy and Eleanor shielded their eyes while running out of their cell. They stood back to back while their eyes adjusted to the torchlight.

Jeremy blinked a few times in the light before he could make out any details. It looked like they were in a Middle Age type dungeon. The walls were made of a finely polished black stone, lit by flickering torches. The unpleasant stench of mildew assaulted their nostrils. Jeremy turned to Eleanor and she turned to him. "What the…?" said Jeremy as he looked at Eleanor. Instead of her other clothes, she was now dressed in the ragged garb of a peasant, and so was he!

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Eleanor screamed out, causing hundreds of echoes to reverberate throughout the dank hallways.

"Err…" Jeremy trailed off as he heard the hundreds of echoes bounce back at them. "Maybe we should start trying to find a way out and not attract any guards."

Eleanor gritted her teeth and nodded. "Okay…" she trailed off. "Let's go." They ran off down the dank hallway into the dark dungeon.

Robert, Hailey and Jared landed on the ledge and looked surprised to find themselves surrounded by fallen soldiers. They looked up and saw Rae sitting on top of a ledge, blood smeared on her lips. She laughed. "It's about time!" She licked the blood off her lips and slid off the ledge. She landed on the ground and laughed. "Mmm… blood…." Out of the shadows, a woman walked behind her. She was medium-sized, and had short orange hair. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my servant, Celes Victoria." She waved. Behind her, Daniel and Matt appeared.

"Hey guys!" said Daniel and Matt at the same time. "Look what I can do!" Daniel formed a Spirit Gun on his fingers and Matt posted seals everywhere with knives. Rae's companion shuddered at this last bit.

"I told you to stop defiling this place!" said Celes.

Everyone gathered together. "So we all know what our mission is, correct?" asked Robert. Everyone nodded. They then all rushed into the darkness. Right into Jeremy and Eleanor.

The two groups looked at each other and stared. "What are you doing here?" they all exclaimed at once. Except for Celes. She looked around confusedly.

Jeremy and Eleanor recounted everything that had happened while the friends had been separated.

"After we learned of this new world ruler," said Hailey, "our masters decided that it would be a good idea if they sent us to return world order, to test our new skills."

"Well, Chris is down there," said Jeremy pointing at the castle. At a small landing, the friends could see a large group of soldiers gathering.

Robert looked at the assembly. "Jeremy, you and Eleanor go after Chris; we'll take care of these guys." He then jumped off of the platform, sailing down. Hailey, Daniel, and Matt did the same. Rae jumped on Celes' back, and Jared pressed a button on his watch, calling out the Aestivalis. Jeremy and Eleanor jumped off after them.

100 feet off of the ground, Robert swung his robes and tossed a can in the middle of the crowd. The can hit the ground and exploded, spraying shaving crème everywhere. He then took a few out with his throwing knives. Hailey swung her wooden sword, creating an air attack, which threw several soldiers off of the platform and left a large gouge in the platform. Daniel powered his Spirit Gun and took out a row of the soldiers. Matt took out his Bible and started beating the Word of God into people. Rae and Celes landed, and Celes pulled out her Halconnen Cannon, taking out about 15 soldiers. Rae ran into the shower of blood and started shooting with a pistol. The Aestivalis punched the platform, squishing several of the soldiers as Jared yelled out "GEKIGAN PUNCH!"

Jeremy and Eleanor made a dash for the entranceway and soon disappeared within the castle.

Vorados sat upon his throne, dressed like a king in the medieval era; a thick red robe, a heavy, golden crown on his head, and a sheathed sword by his side. He listened intently at the ruckus outside of his throne room and jumped when the heavy oaken doors were flung open. He peered into the darkness and watched a figure sailed through the open air. Guldo crash landed in front of him with a thud.

Vorados stood up and stared at the green alien, dressed in knight's armor. He looked up at the two intruders walking towards him and placed his hand on his sword. When Jeremy and Eleanor were about fifteen feet away, he walked forward a few feet and drew his sword.

"Halt!" he cried to them. "Why doth thee assault thy king's presence in this uncouth manner?"

"Why did you change my clothes!" yelled out Eleanor. Vorados blushed. Eleanor clenched her fists.

"Ok, Chris, let's end this charade right now. We need to get to Namek-sei soon, and Eleanor and I are aggravated as it is. Just come with us and we'll forget about it." Eleanor glared at Jeremy. "Well, half of us will."

Vorados sneered and drew his sword from its sheath. "I shall never let my kingdom fall into thy hands!" Eleanor smiled evilly and pulled a frying pan out from behind her back. "Uh-oh," thought the greatest warrior king to ever grace the world, right as a peasant faded out of eyesight. A heavy, metallic clang echoed throughout the castle.

Jeremy walked out of the castle and into the bright sunlight. He shaded his eyes and looked about him. Everywhere hung the flag of the rubber chicken.

He heard a noise and turned his head to see Eleanor, dragging an unconscious Vorados with a VERY large bump on his head behind her. The others appeared behind her also. He looked at them and smiled. "Let's go," he said, and they shot off into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8: Space at Last

Chapter 8: Space at Last

Jeremy awoke in his bed, sat up and yawned. As he left his room, he rubbed his eyes and walked down Capsule Corp.'s stairs, turning towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and Android 18 popped up from behind a counter, waving flags and yelling out, "Hip hip hooray! Today's finally the day!" This continued as Jeremy blankly stared at them as they zipped around him, throwing confetti on top of his head.

Eleanor walked up behind him, obviously sleepy. "Wuz goin' on out 'ere?" she mumbled. The four women turned to her and looked at her with glee, then they repeated the process again. Jeremy and Eleanor locked eyes as the women continued to dance around them. Five minutes and three tons of confetti later, the women were through. Jeremy reached on top of his head and pulled a handful of confetti of the top of the pile.

"Don't tell me this is breakfast." The women facefaulted.

At this point, Vorados walked in. He looked at the confetti, then at Jeremy and Eleanor, then at the other women, and finally at the confetti again. "I missed something, didn't I?"

The four women smiled evilly as they fingered something in their pockets. "No, Chris…" said Bulma. "You haven't missed a thing." At this point, all three of the women pulled out bombs. Vorados' eyes went wide as he was bombarded by the exploding projectiles. He ran from the room, quickly followed by the women, who were yelling out various obscenities and their husbands' names, leaving Jeremy chewing on more confetti and Eleanor dozing on his shoulder.

Later, after Jeremy filled his stomach with real food, Eleanor had woken up, and Vorados had fled to another country and plead sanctuary, Bulma lead them to the backyard. There stood the Capsule Ship that would send them to Namek-sei. They were large spheres with support legs and engines. 'CAPSULE CORP' was written on the side in big letters.

"Ooooooooo…" said Eleanor. "They're done!"

"Yep!" said Bulma. "Probably one of my greatest inventions, too. They're definitely a bigger model than the other Capsule Ships, that's for sure. They have a better gravity machine, a full bathroom, a kitchenette, and a cappuccino machine. Goku would be jealous."

Bulma opened the hatch and a ramp came down the side in classic sci-fi fashion, with enough smoke to make brown bears wearing clothes everywhere cry. Bulma lead the way inside as Jeremy and Eleanor carefully went up the ramp, waiting for gray-skinned creatures with insect-like eyes to pop up and shoot them with a heat ray.

Jeremy and Eleanor looked around the inside of the capsule. The first thing that caught Jeremy's eye was the giant display for the computer, with a complex-looking console underneath, covered with rows upon rows of buttons. Bulma explained that that was the main computer, that it ran the entire ship automatically, that if they broke it they'd be screwed, and no, Jeremy, it won't derive trig formulas for you.

The rest of the floor was one big room, covered with a springy yet soft mat. Off in one corner was an entertainment set, complete with TV, DVD, VCR, and stereo. On the far side was a ladder, which led both up and down. Bulma explained that upstairs was storage and downstairs was the bathroom, kitchenette, and sleeping areas. At one point she whispered to Jeremy something about certain accessories being in a drawer in the sleeping area, and that he could always force Chris to sleep on the main floor, but Jeremy was too busy staring at the blinking lights of the control panel to comprehend what she was saying.

Jeremy faintly wished as he was walking through the ship that Robert, Hailey, Jared, Rae, Daniel, and Matt were going with them too, but Bulma said it would cost too much to build and license more ships, their masters had other plans. Saying that the others needed teamwork training, their masters pulled their efforts and entered them into The Real World.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard a voice from behind him. "So it's finished, eh?" said Vorados. He was munching on a taco, wearing a sombrero, and had a strange-looking creature that looked like it might enjoy eating a goat at that moment.

"When'd you get back?" asked Jeremy. He then shifted his attention to the creature in his arms. "Hey! Is that El Chuplicabra? The legendary goat-eating creature that is a farmer's worst nightmare in South and Central America?"

"What, this guy? Nah… This is my dog, Phantom. He escaped from home when we came here, so I had to go get him." Jeremy took a second glance and saw that the creature really was just a cute little mongrel desperately in need of some Ridilen. Now he looked more like he was in a French fry-eating mood than a goat-eating mood.

"Oh," said Jeremy, slightly disappointed.

"Well," said Bulma, "I'd suggest that y'all start packing up and getting ready to go. I stocked the ships with about a year's supply of food, water, and air, but the trip should only take two or so weeks. Also, the walls of the first floor are made to absorb any chi blasts that hit it, which will provide spare energy, so I recommend that you shoot, just in case."

Three hours later, everyone was packed and ready to go, except for Eleanor. She was still having trouble deciding if she wanted to take the red gi or the blue gi. Both looked exactly the same, except for the difference in colors. She looked between them both and lifted the red on up and in front of her, then the blue one, sizing them up in front of a mirror. Vorados was leaning against a wall, his temple throbbing. Jeremy was sitting in a backwards chair, looking on with the interest of one who has been sitting in a backwards chair for two hours, watching someone else try to decide whether to choose to take either the red or the blue gi.

"Hmmm…" muttered Eleanor. "Maybe…." She lifted the red one slightly, then put it down and lifted the blue one some. "Hmmm…"

Jeremy sighed, again. He then stood up, and took both of the gis from Eleanor and put them back into the closet. "Red plus blue equals…" he said, while pulling out another gi of the exact same type, "purple." He thrust the purple gi into Eleanor's hands. She looked at it, then her mouth turned upwards into a smile and she put the gi into her case.

"Finally!" yelled out the exasperated Vorados. He started to turn out the door when Eleanor bent down and picked up two pairs of shoes.

"Hmmm…" she muttered. Vorados fell over.

"You are racking my patience!" he yelled out. He stormed to the closet, pulled everything out and put it all into the suitcase, slamming it with finality. He looked at Eleanor who looked at the suitcase, then back at Vorados, and beamed.

"That works!" she said. Both Jeremy and Vorados fell over.

Ten minutes later, everything was packed away onto the spaceship. Jeremy, Eleanor and Vorados stood on the ramp and watched as Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and Android 18 all bid them farewell. The three of them were ready to be off, and so, they said their final goodbye and went in, the hatch closing behind them.

After a little while, Jeremy went downstairs to arrange his room, and Eleanor started training. Vorados walked over to the control panel and looked at it, then at the screen. He pressed a button, and the screen lit up, the entire thing filled with Bulma's face. He looked up and screamed.

"AAAAAAHHH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, WOMAN!" yelled out the Lord of Despair.

Bulma looked at him, her eyebrow twitching.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"When are we taking off?"

"You're already in space."

"…" said Vorados as he switched the screen to an outside view and saw the Earth pulling away from them. He then switched it back to Bulma again. "Umm… When did we take off?"

"A few moments after the hatch was shut."

"So where were the G forces?"

"Oh, I thought I told you. It has to do with the gravity control that I installed; the G forces just get cancelled out."

"Oh." Vorados stood there for a moment then turned the screen off.

Back on Earth, Bulma was mumbling to herself about what an idiot Vorados was and how he had no manners.

Jeremy climbed back upstairs and watched Eleanor train for a little bit, also watching Vorados watching both of them. Jeremy then walked over to the control panel and turned it up to 200 G's. Jeremy felt the gravity increase, then decided to set it up a few more G's. He then said, "Well, if we plan on being any match for the enemy when we get to Namek-sei, then we need to train as much as we can. I say that we all move our bedspreads to this layer and sleep under this gravity." Vorados and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"That would be a good idea," said Vorados. Then he muttered to himself, "Now I'll be able to watch."

"What was that, Chris?" asked Eleanor, who looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

They all spent the next few moments in silence. Vorados then broke the silence. "Eleanor! I challenge you to a sparring match!" Both Jeremy and Eleanor looked at him in surprise.

"What?" asked Eleanor.

"You heard me."

"But," asked Jeremy, "why her?"

"Because she is obviously the weakest person here, and I'm obviously the strongest, so I should obviously train her."

"And what makes you think you're the strongest?" yelled Jeremy aggressively.

"Uh-oh," thought Eleanor as she watched sparks start dancing between the two males. "Time for the Great Clash of the Hormone-Pumped Titans!" She then went into a corner and started training on her own.

At The Real World house, things had already spiraled into chaos. It all began when Daniel decided he wanted to be friends with Robert. "Hey! Robert! Let's get to know each other!" He then made the mistake of wrapping his arm around Robert's shoulders. Unfortunately, at that moment, Jared had turned the volume of the mecha-anime show he was watching all the way up. And Matt was furiously searching the cabin for vampires to slay.

First, Robert removed Daniel's arm forcibly, but Daniel didn't pick up the hint and put it back. Robert then also threw a throwing knife and hit the eject button on the VCR. He then grabbed Daniel's arm and threw him into Matt, causing both to fall to the ground. This of course, angered everyone.

Two Spirit Guns, hundreds of trowels, eight cans of soda, thirty pencils, a rubber ducky, and twenty mecha comments later, everyone called a truce to clean up the mess and establish some rules.

Rule 1: Robert is left untouched.

Rule 2: No loud mecha.

Rule 3: No vampires aloud.

Rule 4: Robert makes all other rules.

The fourth rule hadn't been there the first day, but no one noticed when it mysteriously appeared the next morning.

Elsewhere in the house, the girls were quite calm compared to the boys. Rae was all over Celes, and Hailey was calmly drinking tea. As she lowered her cup, she found Rae and Celes right in front of her. "You know, I've been wondering," said Hailey as she looked at Celes. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was just wandering through the mansion one day, and I came across Integral and Rae… err… engaged in _activities_." She blushed at the remembrance. "Anyway, they said that as punishment, I'd have to accompany Rae on her quests."

"Ah…." Hailey began to worry if anything would happen by the time the others got back.

Jeremy stared at Eleanor, then back at Vorados. They had been in space for three days now, and already they were like this. Jeremy sweat-dropped slightly as he continued to glare at the other two, who returned his glare with annoyance and impatience. Jeremy looked down, checked something in his hands, and then looked up again, continuing to stare at the others. Vorados let out a quiet, deep-throated growl, which caused Jeremy to start a little bit. He finally broke the two-hour silence.

"Got any threes?" he asked, looking at Eleanor. Eleanor simply shook her head. Jeremy sighed heavily, then reached and pulled a card from the stack that lay between them all. Vorados growled again.

"Jeremy, if you're going to waste our time choosing a card to pick and then not even choosing correctly, then I'm all up for quitting, seeing that all this will do is waste our training time!"

Eleanor sighed. "Listen, training is one thing, but…." Vorados ignored her and continued his yelling at Jeremy.

"And just whose idea was this Jeremy? It was that damn woman of yours!"

"Yeah, Eleanor," said Jeremy, turning to her. "Why did you want us to stop?"

"Maybe because I figured that brutalizing, I'm sorry, fighting each other for two and a half days straight without food, water, or sleep was pushing the border between training and stupidity!"

"And we could have gone a lot longer, too, if you hadn't interfered!" yelled Vorados. Jeremy nodded his head slightly in agreement.

Eleanor's lips turned slightly upwards in a smirk. "Oh, really?" She poked them both in the bruising areas of their sides, causing them both to fall over. "I see now; Chris idea of 'a lot longer' is two or three minutes." Jeremy and Vorados simply lay there on the ground, twitching.

"Listen," said Eleanor, "I respect your wishes to get stronger, but no one gets stronger dead, so I want both of you to rest for at least a day before you start 'training' again. Meanwhile, while you are recovering from your injuries, I will continue to train, since I have yet to be hurt."

Eleanor turned and went back to her corner and continued to train, leaving Jeremy and Vorados grumbling as they pulled themselves to their bedspreads.

Jeremy awoke later that night. The room was dark and quiet, except for the occasional snore from Vorados and the occasional beeping from the computer. He turned over again, trying to go back to sleep, but found himself unable to. He tossed and turned for a little bit, then finally sat up and looked around. He looked at Eleanor, her chest slowly rising and falling, and he felt himself comforted by this sight. He then stood up and walked to the ladder. As he descended down, something stirred behind him.

Jeremy found himself in the shower, letting the water flow over his body. He closed his eyes and sighed. He thought to himself, "What am I doing? Just 3 months ago, I was living a normal life, about to graduate from school and go to college. Now, I'm not sure who I am, what I am, or what I'm going to do after all this is over." There was a cold draft for a moment, and he shuddered a little.

Suddenly two arms draped themselves onto his neck and something heavy pressed against his back. Jeremy's eyes widened. "What's going on?" he thought. He turned around and two lips met his own. Jeremy's eyes widened as he pushed the kisser away and wiped his lips. "CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Vorados looked up from where he was standing, his long black hair clinging to his body. He looked up at Jeremy and smirked. "Don't you want this, Jeremy-kun?" He moved closer to Jeremy, pressing himself onto Jeremy, his arms wrapping their way around Jeremy's waist.

Jeremy stood there for a moment in a stupor, then shook his head and pushed Vorados away again. "No, Chris, I don't. I'm with Eleanor for crying out loud! Besides, you're a friend."

Vorados smirked again and came closer to Jeremy, touching Jeremy's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "But we both know that you'd rather have me." Jeremy opened his mouth, but he couldn't find anything to say. Vorados smiled and pulled himself closer to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around him again. "Just leave her and come with me."

Jeremy stared ahead for a moment. Then, against his will, he put his arms around Vorados and said, "Alright, then."

Vorados looked up and smiled at him, then opened his mouth, revealing a snarl and rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth. Jeremy's eyes opened wide in fear as Vorados bit his shoulder, ripping it off.

The bathroom rang loud with Jeremy's screaming, but it was silenced and faded out with a gurgle. The water still flowed towards the drain in its soapy redness as Vorados left the bathroom, licking his lips.

Vorados began to climb the stairs, slowing, staining each with Jeremy's blood. He climbed out of the ladder and onto the main floor, surveying the room. His gaze then fell onto Eleanor's sleeping form. Vorados smirked with bloodstained lips. Blood dripped off his fingers and landed on the ground, echoing throughout the room. Eleanor's eyes jerked open and she sat up quickly.

Eleanor turned to the ladder, but saw nothing standing there. She looked beside her and saw that Jeremy was still there and not lying on the bathroom, dead and ripped open. Eleanor also saw Vorados' form behind Jeremy's, but, thankfully, several feet away. She held her head in her hands for a moment, discarding the remnants of fear from her nightmare. "Jeremy wouldn't really leave me for Chris, would he?" she thought, her eyes watering at the thought.

Jeremy stirred beside her and looked at her. He then noticed the glistening in her eyes and sat up, coming over to her and putting an arm around her. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked, a concerned tone in his voice. Eleanor shook the tears away.

"No… Nothing, not really."

"Don't give me that. Something's wrong, I can tell. What is it?"

"Well… It's silly, really, not anything to be concerned about."

"You seemed awfully concerned about it just a moment ago."

"Well… you… you wouldn't… this sounds really dumb, but… you wouldn't… leave me for Chris… would you?"

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he had muttered something in his sleep again. He cringed at the Taco Bell scheme that had been ruined by that. "No, I wouldn't. You can rest assured that I wouldn't leave you. We made a promise, remember?"

Eleanor smiled as she remembered the beginning of their journey. She nodded her head. "I remember."

"I always keep my promises." He pulled her closer and wrapped both arms around her gently, trying his best to comfort her. Eleanor did the same. They stayed that way for several minutes.

"Thanks, Jeremy. I guess I just needed to hear that. Well, we probably should go back to sleep now."

Jeremy smiled a little bit. "Okay. I'm glad you feel better now." He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder then crawled back to his bedspread, getting under the covers and lying down.

Eleanor sat there for a little while, then pulled her own bed spread closer to Jeremy's and laid down, falling to sleep in a few moments, her arm wrapped around Jeremy's chest.

On the other side of the room, Vorados wiped away a fake tear. "How touching…" he muttered, and then acted like he blew his nose.

When Jeremy woke up, he knew that something was wrong. There was something that led him to this conclusion, something about the atmosphere of the pod. Jeremy couldn't decide if this was because of gut instinct or the klaxons going off and the giant screen flashing in bright, bold letters, "WARNING!"

As Jeremy sat up in bed, Vorados pressed a button on the control panel, causing the sirens to turn themselves off and the screen to switch to Bulma. Vorados looked up and screamed again.

"AAAAHHH!" he yelled out. "STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Bulma looked as is she was about to pop a vessel.

"What is it, this time?" she asked.

"Well, we were just woken up by several loud sirens and this screen flashing. It didn't seem too urgent, but I decided that I might as well see what it was about."

"Wait a moment," said Bulma as she left the screen. A few moments later, she came back with a warm cup of coffee. She took a sip. "Well, it seems as if you are being pursued."

"WHAT?" yelled out the three teens in unison.

"By who?" asked Eleanor.

Bulma shrugged. "I have no clue, but it seems as if they came from Earth."

"WHAT?" they all yelled out again.

"But who would have followed us from Earth?" asked Jeremy.

"I know who," said Vorados, with a smirk.

"Wha… Oh, no… Not them!" Vorados simply nodded his head.

"Seems this trip may get interesting after all!" he muttered.

"Oh," said Bulma. "There's one more thing."

"What, woman?" barked Vorados. Bulma's temple started throbbing again. She let out a small growl.

"You know, you're really beginning to remind me of Vegeta in some ways."

Vorados looked at her suspiciously. "Don't get any strange ideas."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?" Bulma screamed her head becoming much larger and her mouth taking up most of it. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Vorados simply turned away in classic Vegeta fashion. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see the pair of arms reaching for his neck. They grabbed him and lifted him two feet off the ground and shook him a whole lot as Bulma continued to yell at him.

Giant sweat drops formed on both Jeremy and Eleanor's heads as they watched Bulma lean out of the screen and commence to choke Vorados.

After a few minutes, Bulma finally threw him to the ground and returned to her place in the screen.

"Geez, woman! I was simply trying to stop you from being hurt!" Vorados mumbled as he stood up.

"What was that?" she snapped back at him.

"You heard me! I didn't want you to fall in love with me, only to be hurt when you saw my asexuality."

"…" thought Bulma, Jeremy, and Eleanor.

"Your what?" said Bulma.

"My asexuality. See?" Vorados pulled down his pants.

Jeremy, Eleanor, and Bulma all had gigantic sweat drops on their heads as they simply stared. After a few moments, Jeremy reached out an arm to shield Eleanor's eyes.

Bulma's face twisted in rage as she closed her eyes and lifted a tightly clenched fist in front of her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream many things. How dare he think she'd fall in love with him! How dare he think she'd want to do stuff with him! How dare he drop his pants in front of her! All she managed to scream was, "HOW DARE YOU!" as she proceeded to hurl many large and heavy objects through the screen.

Jeremy and Eleanor's eyes went wide as they watched several tons of metal fly through the screen, all hitting with deadly accuracy. After the dust cleared, all they saw was a large pile of metal and a few of Vorados' twitching limbs. Jeremy walked over to the screen and poked it, satisfying his curiosity. The screen was indeed solid. "I guess a woman's wrath simply defies physics," he thought. "Of course, I was never really good with physics…"

Eleanor broke the silence that had settled while Bulma had glared triumphantly at Vorados' fallen form. "What were you trying to say, before Chris interrupted you that is?"

Bulma looked at her, then immediately regained her composure. "Oh, yeah! Well, it seems that other ship is on a collision course with you."

"WHAT!" yelled out Eleanor. Jeremy was still perplexed by the screen, and Vorados was trying to cling to life.

"Yeah. And, from my calculations, the impact should be right about… now!" At this, Jeremy and Eleanor both looked at each other, then cried out and grabbed each other, Just as the ship suddenly lurched with a deafening sound of metal against metal. Jeremy hit his head on the control panel, knocking him unconscious.


End file.
